Feelin the same way
by SitaTheLastVampire
Summary: (MA)Alec and Max get together. complete
1. The ennemy of my ennemy

Chap 1 : The enemy of my enemy...

She was sitting on the roof of one of TC's building. It has been her new high place when she wanted to think or to be left alone since the beginning of the siege. Not quite the Space Needle but it was quiet.

Six months have passed by now. She was afraid. Afraid of her new position as the leader of the "Freak Nation", afraid she didn't deserve it. She needed so much Zack now, or Krit or Zane. Anyone of her siblings. The 09ers as Alec called them. Alec. He has become her second in command since the Jampony siege. Well, one of her second in command. Mole didn't trust her, like many other transgenics who still saw in her a traitor who escaped back in 09.

But six months have passed and people trusted her now, (after several bruises on her skin and some of the most "influent" X5's skin) her orders were now followed without any questionning except from Mole who always had something to say about it anyway, and from time to time, Alec.

Six months of siege of doing nothing but staring at the US army and waiting for the next day to come.

For an unknown reason (actually she didn't really want to think about it), the army didn't bomb them. Except the sound of gunfire and people protesting against transgenics outside the fence, it was relatively calm.

As long as they stayed in TC, the transgenics were, well, safe. But as soon as they trespassed the fence, the soldiers took them down. More like tried.

At least, now they got to walk in the streets of Terminal City freely, they all had their own appartment, not quite the ritz, but hey! Can't complain, right. And they had food everyday, they didn't starved to death thanks to the people they had outside. But it was becoming more and more difficult to get food, supplies and moreover weapons.

Max seemed to be over her fear of guns, not that she used any but she didn't prevent anyone from doing so as Alec expected her to do (well things have changed since Biggs). Her people were sparring each day not like they used to, back at Manticore but it was useful. At least, it gave some of them something to do. It reminded Alec of his cage fight period.

She was surprised of how much Alec had been helpful, always there where she wanted, and needed him to be. After all, he's not a srew up!

"Max!"

She had heard the footsteps approaching. Time to go back to HQ.

"Max!" repeated Alec.

"I heard you", she said calmly.

"You should come and see this."

His tone was serious, and Alec was never serious. Well most of the time. She turned around to look him in the eye. Something obviously bothered him and made him nervous.

"Is there a problem?" She asked in a very concerned tone.

"Come with me."

It was an order.

When Max entered the center of command, she noticed that only few people were present. Well, it was late. Maybe everyone was already sleeping or on duty.

Joshua, Dix, Mole, Luke were looking at screen. Their faces showed anger, pain, fear, hatred. Ledge, an X5 from Alec's former unit was present, as Tara, also an X5. Legde was responsible for the sparring sessions and the sentry duty, and Tara looked upon the housing of everybody in TC.

"What's the dealio here?"

"See for yourself", announced Mole.

She looked at the screen. And there he was: Lydecker.

"Hello Max." Greeted Lydecker.


	2. Living freely

Author's note : Well this is my first fic in english, obviously, it's not my mother tongue. I'm from a little big island called Madagascar. So i wanted to apologize for my bad, very bad english.

Then, about the story, the pairing will obviously, MA!!!

No Logan bashin, well maybe just a little bit.

And please, review !!!!

Chap 2 : Living freely???

"Hello Max" greeted Lydecker.

"I thought you were dead", she simply said.

"Well, as you can see : i'm not."

It took her a few seconds to process the information.

"What do you want Deck?"

"Help."

"Really?"

She had learn by now, not to trust good old Deck.

"And how could you help us?"

"You want to be granted citizenship, and the right to live freely among us."

"So?"

"I can make it happen. Thanks to the comittee." He informed

"What's the trick this time Deck?"

"The US government needs you. To fight the familiars.We know about Sandeman and the cult."

"So?"

"You will all be granted citizenship if you fight them with us."

"There's more to it than you say Deck. Come on, i don't have all night."

"I know there is something special in you. Not that you weren't special for me..."

"Spare me please!"

Lydecker sighed.

"The runes have appeared, didn't they?"

That caught her attention.

"Where did you get that information Deck?"

"Like i said, i wanna help."

"What's the deal?" She asked.

"You will remain soldiers. But you cannot stay in Terminal City."

"And where would we go?"

"Wyoming, Gillette."

A chill ran down her spine.

"For those of you who already had lives before this siege, you can go back to your former live. Of course, you will have a handler. But you will still be alive and free, right? People are mostly afraid of the nomalies, the transhumans."

Joshua groaned.

"There is no way we will return to Manticore!" Declared 452.

"Think about it, Max."

His voice was soft as if he wanted to convince his 5 years old daughter to eat vegetables.

"It's empty since you and your siblings escaped. And there's plenty of place for all of you."

"What's in it or you?"

"More power. I'll have an army of powerful soldiers under my command."

Max laughed nervously.

"We'll think about it, Deck. Contact us, tomorrow night, same hour."

She turned to face her TC crew.

"So what do you all think of that?" She asked cautionously.

"I don't trust him", said Alec.

"That's a given", replied Max. "None of us does!"

"So you're implying we should accept the deal?" said Mole.

"No, i am not. I don't want us to be separated. Either, we all get lives, either none of us does. Personally, i'll die free, or fighting to be free."

"Still, you want us to consider the offer", said Legde.

"Yes", she muttered. "Get everybody in the mess hall, now! They'll decide."

They understood that they were all dismissed.

Three hours later, she had explained the situation to her people. And after one hour, it had been settled that they would accept the deal if they were allowed to stay in Terminal City.

"So, have you decided, Max?"

"My people want to live free, and to be considered your equal."

Alec would have liked to say superior to you, but instead he bit his tongue and grinned. It wasn't the moment for a smart alec comment.

"You accept the deal then?"

"We have some conditions though."

"Conditions?"

"We don't want to be separate. We don't any distinction between the X series and the transhumans."

"That means?"

"We won't leave Terminal City. Anyway, you don't need this area for obvious reasons and we want to stay here. So what do you do Deck? You know you need us, right? Heard a rumour downtown about the reds coming for some of your kids, and the Chinese too. Not that we can't handle them but, with..."

"Deal, then."

One week later, all transgenics got to live their own lives in Terminal City. No siege, no soldiers, no policemen. But one problem : Lydecker.

Terminal City and its inhabitants were under his command. They were as free as soldiers in a military compound. They were still obeying. At least, he didn't abuse of his new found authority. And Max, as the elected responsible of the relationship between TC and the US government got to control all his decisions. Well, she didn't have the right to deny it but at least she always knew what Lydecker wanted from them and the "TC crew" remained functional.

She was back to her strange little life.


	3. Choice

Author's note : Thanks for the reviews. It's encouraging and i'll try to put precise the identity of the people who are talking.

To answer your questions, Starr Light1, the babies are born as free as could be a transgenic baby. Meaning as their parents, aren't that free, and don't really "free lives", the babies are not that free.

The reason why the "TC crew" is still functional is that they are still contained, at least the freaks, in Terminal City. They are supposed to provide their own needs by themselves. The idea that i had, was about those gladiators, or soldiers who fought to regain their liberty. That what the committee is asking them against the threat of the Familiars.

It kinda turns into a sort of Manticore, but the Committee is having trouble controlling the transgenics and it seems like Lydecker is controlling the committee (but that it later). As Max has the transgenics allegiance, thanks to Mole(yeah him) and Alec(obviously), Lydecker cooperate with her.

My first aim with this fic, is to put Max and Alec together. But i wanted some action beside too. It's just something i had on my mind lately.

Again, i'm sorry for my english and thanks again, for those who reviews. Please, continue reviewing....

Chap 3 : Choice...

A few months after...

"I can't believe you convinced Normal to take us back!" Max cried out.

"Told you, no one can resist my charm." Alec smirked.

"Thanks to you i won't have to think of finding a job."

"I thought that maybe it would help." He said.

"Thanks!" Max replied.

"So how is Deck today?" he inquired.

"Well as usual, complaining and planning to fight the greatest war ever! I'm quoting him." She mimicked Lydecker.

"And you?" he said in a concerned tone.

"Exhausted, tired of fighting those bureaucrats! But you know all that."

Although the transgenics were free now, they could leave TC without an A pass granted by Lydecker, and they still had to take care of their own supplies : food, water, medics... So many of Max's nights were spent on heist with Alec, or alone to get money. The bugdet provided by Lydecker wasn't quite enough.

"But at least, they leave us alone." He tried.

"Yeah", grunted Max. "What are you doing here anyway?" she asked replacing a smile on her face.

"Came to say hello Maxie!"

"You know i never got the chance to say thank you." She said while standing up from her seat to take a glass of milk on a table in the corner of her office.

"For what?" he said raising an eye brow.

"For being there during the Siege. I know i'm being mean to you sometime but i care for you." She admitted.

"Thanks Max... We're going to spend the sometime at crash tonight. You want to come by and say hello to OC and Sketchy?"

"Why not."

"See you later then."

"Ok."

Before he left her office, she called his name.

"Alec!"

"Yes Max."

"Be careful. You know how it is out there even though ..."

"I know. Don't worry." He grinned and got out of her office.

A few minutes later, it was Logan's turn to chat with Max.

"Hey Max."

"Logan. It's good to see you." She hugged him.

Thanks to Lydecker, they had been able to find one of the Manticore geeks and get a cure to the virus.

"So, have you thought about my proposition?" he asked immediately.

"About living with you? And leaving Seattle?"

Logan nodded.

"I'm not leaving my people Logan." She answered.

"But now, things are different!" he said.

"How are they different? Huh? For you maybe, now you're back to your old self. New appartment, new computers. The return of Eyes Only! For us here, it's back to Manticore! We don't have enough money to provide every one's need! I can't let those people down. I won't. I won't leave Joshua, i won't leave Gem, or Dix, or Luke or Alec, even Mole! Hell, i would like him to have his cigars every week!" she yelled.

"You cannot make every one happy!" Logan replied.

"But i can try! I don't trust Lydecker, and i will stay here as long as my people have something to do with him. I'm not leaving Logan." She stated.

Three months have passed since the first time that they had this conversation. And each time, it was the same thing. She was starting to get tired of it.

"Ok. But think about it. Mole can handle things here, and Alec can help. I know you trust him. You won't be gone forever. " he tried making a point.

Three months that they were together and Max was beginning to wonder what did she saw in him. But stayed. She stayed because he was safe, because nothing prevent her from doing so and anyway, it was a good press : "the transgenic leader dating an ordinary" by Sketchy.

He kissed her. Someone behind them cleared his throat. Max was almost relieved to see Lydecker.

"We've got work to do. And i assume you have something else to do son, so if you could leave. Please."

Logan said goodbye and left.

"I know you pull heist every night other night. People start to ask questions. You should be more careful, kid." Lydecker said.

"How kind of you is that!" the sarcasm obvious in her tone.

"You know i'm on your side here!" He cried.

"Then get me the money to feed all of my people, to give them all the basic needs any humans being should be granted!" she challenged.

Lydecker didn't answer.

"I thought so. Anyway, we are always careful. Need my help in anything?" she asked.

"I need two X5 for a mission."

"And that is?" she inquired.

"Retrieve one of our people in South Africa."

She wanted to correct him and say my people but the location of the retrieval caught her attention.

"The Reds?" She asked knowingly.

"Exact." He replied.

"But you know that we sent all of the X5 on mission. The only one left are me and..."

"494, i know." He stated.

"Alec," she corrected.

"Right. We can't let other countries to have..." he insisted.

"Our kind of technology. I know and i understand. I won't let anyone to create a new Manticore. I'll talk to him and i'll get Mole to replace me." She told him calmly.

"You should start to pack tonight. You're leaving tomorrow." He ordered.

She nodded.


	4. Max and Alec to the rescue

Author's note : this chapter is rather pointless, still it needed to be done i guess, so that i could introduced another 09ers. It will be a sort of catalysis for Max so that she starts really wondering about her relationship with Logan thanks to her discussion with her brother...

I hope you like it.

Again, sorry for my english and review...

Chap 4 : Max and Alec to the rescue...

Getting in the compound was easy. Whether she admitted it or not, she liked what she was doing at the moment. Of course, kicking Red's butt was always pleasant, but she missed the action and the adrenaline rush while she was behind her desk, taking care of every one at TC (though she had people who backed her up).

Sometimes, she even missed the first days of the Siege. She nearly died twice by fighting with some alpha males in order to claim her leadership. If she didn't fight dirty, she would have probably died. The fact that Joshua trusted her had help, she knew it. As Joshua trusted her, Mole tolerated her and influenced the others. As for Alec, she had learned that he had many of the X series'respect and allegiance. She had been wise in chosing both of them as second in command, which they still were.

Deck's contact had been right and they retrieved without any problem the X5, not engaging hand to hand against the reds and blowing off the entire facility. The surprise was in the identity of the X5.

"Thanks", said the blond haired X5.

"Don't say thanks before knowing who sent us!" Commented Alec.

It took her few minutes to put a name on the handsome X5. He looked a bit like Zack and those eyes, his eyes. She couldn't be wrong.

"Zane? Is that you?" Asked Max.

"Oh my God, Max! Max!" Zane cried out.

They hugged each other during a few seconds before letting go neither really wanting to break the embrace.

"I suppose, you're an 09er", said Alec rolling his eyes.

"Oh my god Zane!" she exclaimed.

Alec could see the sparkle in her eye, a sparkle that had dissapeared from her eyes during this last year.

"So i saw you on tv, baby sister. I presume Lydecker sent you." Zane said.

"Yeah" she groaned.

"Better the devil you know than the one you don't, isn't that what they say?" the 09er said understanding far too well they didn't really have the choice.

"Something like that" said Max. "We can always leave you somewhere where nobody could find you. Right Alec?"

"Yep." He agreed.

"No, i won't leave you. Plus i'm getting tired of running." He grinned and she smiled back at him.

"Do i know you?" Said Zane turning to Alec.

"Alec is Ben's twin, 494", stated Max.

"Oh", muttered Zane with a hint of sadness in his voice. Zack had told him what happened to Ben. "Do you know what happened to the others?"

Max looked down.

"Tinga is dead. Brin has been reindoctrined, i don't know if she's still alive. And Zack..." she started.

"Has gone mad!" Offered Alec.

"Shut up Alec! He saved my life, he gave me his heart." She yelled at him.

"He's dead too?" inquired Zane.

"Not quite", muttered Max.

"He has become a robot. Well not quite since he still has this thing for Max but..." continued Alec.

"I said shut up Alec!" she ordered.

"Ok."

The eyes of Max were filled with sadness.

"It's not your fault baby sister." Zane told her while holding her head in his hands. "It's not your fault!"

They were now back in Seattle, in Max's TC appartment.

"No penthouse view, but it's warm and dry. You can stay here as long as you want. I'll ask Tara to find you a house, if you want to", stated Max.

"I think we have a lot of time to catch up so, i'll stay with you." He decided.

"Great!" she cheered.

"So, where do you work?" Zane asked.

Max, Alec and Zane entered a building near Terminal City.The two guards at the entry saluted Max and Alec and let them in.

Her office wasn't at all impressive, just a desk and three seats. Lydecker was already waiting.

"You were supposed to come here as soon as."he stopped dead in his tracks trying to put a name on the third X5 in the room." ...Zane?" he whispered not quite believing his eyes.

"I assume you didn't know it was Zane that they kidnapped", declared Max.

"No, i didn't." Lydecker confirmed.

"He'll stay with me", she informed.

"Of course, he will." Lydecker said.

"Where's Mole?" she asked.

"He went to TC. There is a problem with the water supply."

"Dix or Luke could have taken care of it." She said.

"We had an argument", he groaned.

"You had an argument? And what was it about this time?" she asked a little tense.

"He wouldn't put out his cigar." He simply said.

"So? If i can deal with that, you can! For christ's sake, you're not children! "she shouted then sighed and asked Alec to get Mole for her.

Alec almost laugh at the situation but quietly headed back for Terminal City.

In the meantime, Lydecker debriefed Max about the mission.

"Good. I have another mission for you, next week. Since, your brother is here, he can go with Alec." He demanded.

"No." Max replied.

"What? You know the rules, Max." He said matter of factly.

"I'll go. I'll go with Alec. He knows how i fight much more than Zane and i know him too. We are more efficient together." Max assured him.

"Ok. But this time, it will be a little bit longer. Oh, and your boyfriend left a message." He said.

"Donald, i guess you don't have anything else to tell me." And with that she dismissed him.

Lydecker shoke his head and headed out.

"So, you have a boyfriend?" Zane asked one eye brow raised.

"Sort of..." she uttered

"Yes, she has", said Logan from the door.

"Oh, Logan. This is Zane. Zane, this is Logan." She introduced.

"Oh, i thought that you were..." Logan said apologetically.

"Making a move on my sister?" Offered Zane.

"Sorry."

"It's ok. I would be jealous too, if i dated a girl like Max. Nice to meet you, Logan." Said Zane offering his hand.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you too." He replied shaking the transgenics'hand.

"What are you doing here? Logan?" Max inquired.

"You left without saying goodbye last time so i came in to check if you were home or not. Gem told me i'd find you here. So here i am. You're not happy to see me?" Logan answered.

"It's not that." She assured.

She put herself on tiptoe to kiss him gently. There was definitely no passion in that kiss, thought Zane.

"You know i don't like it when you come around and that i'm not there." She explained.

"But you're here. I figure that Zane was the mission."

"You're right. Listen i'll see you later. There's this problem with Donald and Mole and i need to fix it, before i go on a mission." She continued.

"Again?" His voice was tainted with annoyance.

"Yeah. It's what i do now Logan! You know it." She insisted.

Trouble in paradise thought Zane.

"Maybe i sould leave you two alone", tried Zane.

"No", she almost cried. "I mean, Logan will go. Now. Please. I'll see you later. Ok?" She lean over to kiss him again.

"Ok.Bye then." He surrendered.

"Dare to share baby sister" he asked once Logan was out of sight.

"Well when i first met Logan. It was great. I broke into his house, kicked his bodyguard's ass and escaped through the window. He figured out what i was, who i was so he tracked me. And when he found me, he asked for help in his Eyes Only thing. He accepted me for what i am. He didn't push me away." She started.

"He is Eyes Only?" he said, not quite believing it.

"Yep. I wasn't quite hot about helping him but he said he could help finding you guys so i stood by his side. At the time, we were really connected. I saved his life more than once and he did the same for me. Quoting Alec, he rocked my world." She smiled at the expression.

"But now, he doesn't rock anymore, does he?" he said still trying to get more information for her.

"It kinda sums it up." She nodded.

"I don't like him", said Zane.

"Zack didn't really like him too." She conceded.

"But he's useful."stated her brother.

"I can't believe what we have become!" she sighed. "I mean...once i felt he had troubles. I really felt it. I was supposed to leave Seattle and reach the canadian border with Zack. But i felt like something inside me was dying. And he was dying in an hospital. I saved his life by transfusing him with my blood.."

"I see, so you were connected. What are you going to do now?" Zane asked.

"What do you mean?" she replied raising a eye brow.

"I've known you since we were kids Max. You're a very passionate person when it comes to relationships. Not just that, but in life in general. You just cannot fake. Back then, in Manticore, we never faked our anger against what they did to us. Maybe that's one of the reason we left, coz the others could fake their loyalty to Manticore, but we couldn't." He explained.

"Maybe..."

"Beside the fact that once again, we were saving your butt!" He was trying to lighten the mood, her mood.

"Like i couldn't take of myself!" she said while pushing him playfully.

They were interrupted by Mole and Alec.

"Thank you Alec. How you doing Mole?" Max asked.

"Good." He answered.

"Thanks for keeping an eye on Deck." She said.

"It was my pleasure to drive him mad." Said the lizard guy, chomping on his cigar.

She reached one of her pocket and handed him ten cigars.

"Anytime, girlie!" He cheered.

"Actually i would need you to do the same thing again." She demanded.

"No problem." He replied.


	5. A mission for a cure

Author's note : This is where the story really begins. Hope you'll enjoy this new chapter.

The words in italics indicate that it is not said but thought by one the characters.

Please review. And again, sorry for my english.

Chap 5 : A mission for a cure...

"This mission is very important to our survival." Started Lydecker.

"You mean ours, right?" Said Alec.

"Focus soldier!" he yelled

"Don't you talk to him like that", groaned Max.

"I see the two of you are at the same wave length? Good. You'll need that." Their nemesis commented.

"Spill it Deck." She said sharply.

"I need to..."he continued.

"You mean, we need" broke off Alec.

"Alec, stop it" ordered his leader.

"Where was i? Right. I need to get my hands on the work of Dr Tanaka." He stated.

"You mean, Dr Yukio Tanaka? The one killed by those terrorists? What was their name already? Oh the May 22nd movement." She stated more than she asked.

"Exact." Lydecker agreed.

"How do you know that?" Alec was puzzled.

"Ran into them about two years ago. Dr Tanaka was giving a scientific conference about 'gene resequencing and manipulation of RNA nucleotides'. He took this crack baby born three months premature: he worked on the little boy , and six years later, he's become a boy genius." Explained Max then she turned her attention back to Lydecker. "What do you mean, when you talk about 'work'?"

"The boy. Jude Thatcher." He informed.

"How did you find him?" she inquired.

"Your boyfriend's contact was pretty hungry, he sold the boy to a french laboratory." He explained.

"And i thought Loggie's friend were all saints?" said Alec ironycally.

"So this is a simple retrieval mission?"she said ignoring what Alec had just said.

"Not only, Max. They had time studying the boy, and the results of their research could, well, correct all your flaws." He assured.

"Like our seizures, the progeria." She uttered. She had seeing too many of her people die the last six months because they couldn't get enough tryptophan.

"Though we managed to 'contain' the progeria, it wasn't efficient enough. And it's just an example. The priority is your seizures. Without the treatment we gave you back at Manticore, all of the X series are going to die, sooner or later. We need, all their results, all their work."Lydecker explained.

Memories of Brin, of Jack, of her even hit Max full force.

"I understand" she whispered.

"So how do we do this?" questionned Alec.

"You'll have fake identities. Now, you both work for Genedyne. It will be your credentials for it."

"Who are we supposed to be?" asked Max.

"Well, you'll be Chloé, Chloé Marks. You're a scientific. And he will be Peter Lens. Your bodyguard. Since, you worked on the virus between you and you know who, i figured that..."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't care about what you figured out." She cut in.

"You're supposed to buy some of their work." Lydecker informed them.

"So first we go in to spy. And then we retrieve the boy." Said Alec.

"Make sure you destroy all their data base." Lydecker demanded.

"What will you do with the boy?" Max inquired her gaze not leaving Lydecker's.

"The Comittee will decide what to do with him. Now, pack up. You're leaving in two days." He said coldly."You are dismissed."

Both transgenics headed out of the office.

"So, want to share your adventures with me?" said Alec.

She turned her head to face him. This was going to be a long trip.

"I mean, now, i'm starting to think, you had a life before me. How did you knew about the conference anyway?" he asked. "I know you don't have a tv back at your house."

"Unlike you Alec, i don't need, a, what do you call it, oh right, a boob tube, to be in touch with the civilization." She snapped.

"C'mon. I'm making a conversation here. This will be a long trip..." he replied.

"You're right, this is going to be a long trip." She cut in.

"Are you trying to tell me something Max?" he put on his most innocent face.

"Just shut up Alec." She snapped.

He hadn't stop talking since they left Terminal City, and he wouldn't stop now they were on the plane. She wondered how he managed to fulfill his missions when he was back at Manticore. He was so...chatty? She would have wanted to change seats in the plane, but remained silent and ignored all of the "noise" Alec was making. Shark DNA not helping, she didn't manage to sleep. Alec managed though. He fell asleep somewhere along the second movie they were running and rested his head on Max's shoulder.

At first she was startled by the contact between them, but then, she realised he was asleep and couldn't help but smile. He looked so innocent in this position, like a little boy. At least now, he stopped talking.

It seemed to her an eternity before they finally landed in Paris. But this wasn't the end of the journey yet. They had to go through the country toward the South, near Aix en Provence, where they would find

Lydecker's contact, and the home he provided them for the mission.

When the night fell on them, they decided to rest a bit in a motel. There were only one room left because, it was holidays there.

"Oh no!" she cried discovering that there was only one bed in the room.

"Don't worry Max, you know i can resist you. But can you resist me?" he said winking at her.

She slapped him in the back of the head.

"I am so not sleeping with you Alec." She yelled.

"Ok, i'll take the couch." He uttered disapointed.

"Of course, you'll take the couch!" she agreed then she went to the bathroom and slammed the door behind her.

A few minutes later...

"Hey Max! I'm hungry. I'll go get some food. You have any special request?"

No answer.

"Max!"

Still no answer.

"What did i do this time?" he complained. "Ok, i'm going to open the door here. Ready or not, here i come." He yelled behind the door. And he opened it.

"Oh my God Max!"

She was lying on the floor, trying to grab the bottle of tryptophan in her bag, shaking violently.

He lifted her gently and layed her on the bed. Then, he forced her to swallow six pills of the amino-acid to calm the shakes.

"Guess i finally got you in my bed, huh?" He said trying to lighten the mood.

She smiled a bit and closed her eyes.Then he got up and headed for the couch.

"Stay with me Alec. Please hold me." She breathed.

And that he did. Until the sun rise again the next morning, he held her all night, never letting go. When he opened his eyes, she was still asleep. Well, she needed to recover. He looked at her face, and saw how peaceful she was, like an angel. But Max were never that peaceful, and even when she got her seizures, she barely slept. He had learn that for OC.

He didn't want to let her go but his phone was ringing, probably Lydecker.

"Yeah?"

"Report soldier"Lydecker ordered.

"Oh, hi Alec, how do you do? Fine, that's great. Hope you slept well last night..." Alec mimicked a conversation.

"Cut the crap soldier!" shouted Lydecker.

"We're fine. Except, she got the shakes last night." He informed.

"Is she ok?" Lydecker was obviously worried.

"Yeah, she will. If she rests. I think, it would be good for her to not to travel today. It was stronger than the ones she had in TC. She's still asleep and you know, she never sleeps." Alec said.

Alec was expecting Lydecker to yell at him and tell him to get his precious Max and to continue the trip, but Donald only told him to be careful and to take care of his favorite rogue.

At that moment, Max opened her eyes, well, tried.

"Alec?" she murmured.

"I'm here." mentionning his presence beside her.

"Don't leave me" she moaned.

"I won't" he soothed.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her head. He held her this way until she finally fell asleep again.

She woke up around noon, the sound of the tv bringing her back to reality.

"Hey!" Alec greeted. "How you doing?"

"Fine... i guess." She answered.

"You hungry?" he asked. "Course you are." He handed her a bacon cheese burger and a huge glass of milk.

"Thanks." She uttered. "How long did i sleep?"

"14 hours. I thought you had shark DNA or something." He said.

"Yeah, me too." Was all her answer. She took a bit of the sandwich and a sip of the milk.

"Lydecker called. He said that we could stay here, until, you fill better."

"Really?" She said in disbelief.

He nodded and switch off the tv.

"So? Do you think you're ok?" He inquired.

"I'll be ok Alec. Plus there is no one else beside you and me to do this job. We can get back in the car right after i eat and take a shower. Ok?"

"You're the boss." He simply said.

They had finally reached Aix en Provence and managed to get in touch with their "handlers" for the mission. Now they were installed, in a house owned by Genedyne(one of old Manticore's branch). It was bigger than what they expected. There was even a back yard and a patio. But what Alec was the most happy about was the plasma tv screen.

The phone rang a few minutes after they arrived.

"I want to talk to Max." snapped Lydecker.

"Nice to hear you too Lydecker." Said Alec.

"I said i wanna talk to Max." He repeated.

"Ok, ok!" he rolled his eyes."Max!" he yelled. "It's for you."

She picked up the phone.

"Yeah?"

"It's Lydecker."

"So?" She was visibly annoyed by the concerned in his voice. _Why is this happening to me?_

"How are the shakes?" he asked.

"I still have an headache but i'm okay. You know it happens sometime. And i'm a soldier. I'll be okay." She stated.

"Have you established contact yet?" he questionned trying to hide his concern.

"We have a meeting tonight. But you already know that." She continued. "And we're not supposed to have contact with base, meaning you, before tonight. Do i need to remind you the procedures?"

"I'll call back." And with that he hung up the phone.

She shrugged and went in the kitchen to pick somethings to eat. Alec was making a sandwich.

"Want some Maxie?" he asked.

"That would be nice." She replied.

He handed her the half of his sandwich.

"Oh! Real bread!" she said biting in her sandwich.

"Yeah." He sighed. "So? What did he want?"

"Who?" she replied innocently.

"Come on Max! You're going to tell me or what?"

"Tell you what?" she snapped back.

"He didn't call to ask me how i was!"

"So you were listening!" she sighed.

"I'm an X5 Max!"he replied.

_Max keep your mouth shut. You're so gonna regret it if you tell him, _she thought.

"He's showing favoritism to one of his kids! And the favorite is you!" Alec continued. "At first, i thought that it was because of the runes. That you were the one who was suppose to save us all. But then..." he trailed off observing her reactions. She was fidgeting.

Don't open your mouth. Don't. 

"Come on Max?" he insisted.

"He's considering me as a relative." She whispered. _You stupid! Now he has something that he can tease you about for the rest of your pathetic life! You dumb!_

To her surprise the smart alec comment didn't come.

"How come?" he asked.

For the first time, she raised her head and looked into his eye. There was no mockery in his voice. She sighed. "Before i was recaptured by Manticore, he told me i was inspired by his wife. Said i had her eyes." She shuderred at the thought. "Beurk!"

"So he's considering you as a clone of his wife?"

"Yuk! Thank God no!" she said an obvious relief in her voice. "He thinks of me as their daughter." She breathed in disgust.

"Their daughter, huh?" biting in his own sandwich, he continued to watched her.

Silence.

"You think he would like you to marry roller boy?" he asked suddenly.

"What?" visibly shocked.

"Yeah, you know the whole dealio! I mean, in the newpapers, you're practically engaged! Would Lydecker give you, as his daughter, away?"

"Yuk!"

Alec smiled seeing her disgusted face.

"What are you laughing at?" she asked.

"I mean you're suppose to love the guy. For them, it's the natural course of life."

"I don't known if i would like to marry him or anything else." _God, did i just say that? She asked herself._

_Did she just said that, wondered Alec._

"And...and it's none of your business!" she stammered before storming out of the kitchen.

"What did i do this time!" he yelled.

Max came down from her room in a dark blue dress showing her back and attached in the back of her neck, just in her barcode's place. The knee length dress showed all her curves. She had a black purse and a black high heels. Her hair were attached in a simple pony tail. Yet, she was amazing.

"What are you looking at Alec?" she knew from the way he stared at her, that she was just fine.

"Nnothing." He stammered. _Damn! She's hot! Focus Alec, she loves Logan!_

The tension between the two trasngenics was still present when they headed for the first meeting with the laboratory. She was supposed to meet their contact for dinner.

"Do you think they're going to make us eat some frogs or snails? Heard they like that kind of food around here!"

"We're in the south of France, they'll probably prefer seafood. And either way, you're not supposed to eat! You're supposed to be my bodyguard!" she commented. "Try to focus."

"Why do you always have to yell at me Max, huh?"

"It make me feel better." She muttered. "Now focus!"

They arrived at the restaurant at 2005. It was a some kind of private restaurant, and all the people present there had that their personnal bodyguard. _So this is it. Time to perform._

Max waited for Alec to open her door before stepping out.

"Chloé Marks." Alec announced to the guard at the door. The guard eyed Max, then Alec.

"And who are you?" he asked.

"He's my bodyguard." Explained Max.

"Yeah! And i'm Mother Teresa!" the guard laughed.

Alec was slightly annoyed by the guy's laugh.

"I don't have all night, can i come in or not?" she said sharply.

"Mister Levallois is waiting fot you. Pierre will take you there." The guard indicated the man in a black suit behind him. "You can go."


	6. Meeting with the new devil

Author's note : My muse is not leaving me right now and i have already wrote the seventh and eighth chapter...let's hope it stays that way...

If anyone is interested into beta reading me...well get in touch with me

Hope you'll like it.

Please review...

Chap 6 : Meeting with the new devil...

Mister Levallois was in his late 40s, but he still had a certain charm. Something in his eyes made Max shiver. This guy was no angel. His features were simple, yet, it seemed to her it had been carved up from those late 40's fillm about gangsters. He didn't seem that much intelligent. But her instincts never failed her. This man was her new devil.

When he saw her approaching, he stood up.

"Ms Marks, i suppose?" he said gently.

"And you are mister Levallois." She replied.

"Nice to meet you. But call me Aurélien."

"Then, call me Chloé."

Alec rolled his eyes. _Please, tell me they won't be flirting all night!_

"I didn't know you'd came with your fiancé?" said Levallois visibly annoyed.

"My what... oh, oh, no! He is my bodyguard."

"Oh." He uttered in disbelief.

"Don't let his nice features fool you, he's really competent. And since he's better in french than i am."

"You won't need a translator anyway, Chloé." He cut off.

"May i." She said eyeing the seats.

"Oh, of course. Please. Sit down."

Alec remained a few feet from them, observing the whole scene and the room. Planning already an "escape and evade" in case the things went sideways. Standard procedures.

The dinner was boring. At least for Alec. It was more a "romantic dinner" than anything : during all the dinner, the guy was drooling all over Max.

It's only when the dessert came that things became serious.

"Though i would like to continue and talk about art with you Aurelien, but we have things to discuss." Her tone was serious. She knew the minute, he talked about paintings and sculptures that he would be easy for her to get under the guy's skin. Not that it was necessary, but it was always useful to gain your ennemy's trust.

"Yes, of course." He too became serious.

"Finally!" said Alec under his breath. No one heard, beside Max who stared at him meanfully.

"How much does Genedyne is proposing for our research?" he asked.

"I was said that the price had already been discussed by my superiors. I was sent here to control the datas you'll sell us."

"Are you afraid that our results would be fake?"

"As a friend of mine said, in the world there's a lot of players. So i hope, Genedyne hope, that you won't play us." She replied.

He smiled at her.

"Right. Be ready to leave your house tomorrow. 8 am. I'll show you our laboratory." He stated.

Back at the house.

"So what do you think of Levallois Max?"

"He's the devil in disguise."

"I thought you liked him. The way you batted you eyelash at him." He teased.

She hit him with her purse. "I did **not** batted my eylelash at him." She was going once again to storm out of the house, but she turned back at him. And beamed a wicked smile at him. "Are you jealous?"

Alec choke. "Please no! Why would i drool over you, huh? I'm not whipped like Logan!" _Oh yeah you are, _a little voice in his head said.

"Whatever. Call Lydecker and tell him how it went."

"Yes ma'am!" he snapped.

A black SUV was parked outside the house by 0755.

Both of them were already awaken. Anyway, Max didn't sleep much, because of her shark DNA and they were used to wake up early.

Alec opened the door to Pierre. The same guy who accompanied them to Levallois's table the night before.

"We're here to pick up miss Marks." He barked.

"She'll be down in a minute." The transgenic replied.

Max came down in white pants, a white tank top and a white jacket.

Alec followed her toward the car.

"Where do you think you're going?" the question was adressed to Alec.

"He's my bodyguard, i won't go anywhere whithout him." She snapped.

"He's not coming. We will take care of you security."

"My security is fine! Either he goes with me, either i stay here."

"Come on miss! The guy could not take care of my grandma!" He exclaimed.

Without any warning, Alec put his right hand on Pierre's throat and manhandled the bodyguard.

"I'll take care of miss Marks' security. She said, she won't go anywhere without me, so i will go with her. I am paid to do so. Do we understand each other now?" Alec asked.

"Yeah. You can go." Pierre choke.

Alec released his grip.

"Ok, get in the car. You have a good grip." Pierre commented.

"As the lady said it yesterday, don't get my features fool you."

Half an hour later, Max was in Levallois's office.

"Good morning Chloé!" he greeted.

"Good morning Aurelien." She said.

"Shall we get started. I will first show the place and then head back to the first reason that brings you here." He informed.

"Will there be any problem if my bodyguard is coming? Because, he is coming." She asked.

"Huh, sure. No problem." He tried to hide his disappointment.

"The thing is Aurelien, that nowadays, it's really not safe for me. Peter is a very good bodyguard, and i intend to stay alive. That why he always goes wherever i go. It's for my own peace of mind. I really hope there will be no problem." She continued.

"I understand. Though, i'm wondering who could want a woman as beautiful as you to be dead."

"The people who want my research i guess." She said smiling at the french guy.

"Come on, i'll show you, and your bodyguard around."

Alec didn't like the guy. Again, during all the "visit" Levallois was drooling over Max. He would take every excuse to touch her, her arms, her hands, her back. _God! Can't he just see, she's not interested!_ Thought Alec while following them around.

When they finally entered a lab, Alec was relieved that the visit was over. He breathed again. They were finally coming to the interesting things.

"Chloé Marks, may i present you to my favorite scientist here, Mr Alliot." Aurelien introduced.

"Nice to meet you Mr Alliot!" she greeted him with a beautiful smile.

_Oh God! Not another guy drooling over her! Alec told himself._

"Nnice to mmeet you too..." the scientist stammered.

"So Mr Alliot. Care to share me your work?" she asked. "I mean that's the first reason i'm here."

"Oh, yeah." He said recovering his voice. "Let me get the disks."

He went to his desk and search the disks obviously.

"I was wondering, i mean, back in Genedyne's laboratory, some of us thought about the fact that when you resequence nucleotides, you always end up with one stray intron. We considered that maybe you used plasmids to transfect the new base-pair vectors directly into the codon sequence, to prevent that from happening. Is that how you did it?" Max asked.

Alliot raised his head. This women was perfect, not only was she beautiful, but she also liked genetic.

"Actually, that's not the way we did it. You know we only stepped on to someone else's work." He replied. "Ah! Found them. Come on, i'll show you, you'll understand." He motionned her to approach a computer.

"That's amazing!" she gasped reading the files containing the datas.

"Yeah, that's all they say here!" said Aurelien. "I personally don't understand a word in those files. But i know, it's good money!"

_I bet you don't, thought Max _while she smiled at him.

"I think, i'll leave you here. Your bodyguard can wait outside the lab while you finish with Jean Louis." Aurelien declared.

Max looked at Alec who nodded. He could do some recon and lay the charges.

"Well, i'll be okay i guess." She said shyly.

"I'll leave you two then." And with that he left the three persons.

Max did what she had to do. She put a tap on Jean Louis Alliot's computer while he was searching for something else he wanted to show her.

"I guess, we have finished." Said Max.

"But...but i thought you were staying to take a coffee with me?" he asked.

"Well, i won't be leaving without the datas i came for. But i need to rest, as i didn't last night, and i'll be here in the morning tomorrow. I guess we'll see each other again then." She explained.

"Of course, the trip from the States must have been long." He conceded.

"Yes indeed." She agreed. "I think we'll make a great team Jean Louis. See you tomorrow then?"

She hide her hands that were already starting to shake. She prayed God, that she didn't really believe in to, that the guy will notice nothing.

She got out of the lab to find Alec leaning against a wall in the passage.

"Get me home." She pleaded.

From the minute she stepped out of the lab, he sniffed the fear and then saw it in her eyes.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Seizure." She stated showing him her hands. She almost fell on the floor but Alec caught her in time.

He lifted her from the ground and carried her to the parking lot. He asked Pierre to get them back home.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Pierre in the car.

"She has epilepsy. It's not only for Genedyne that she buys the works. It's also for her." _In a sense, that was true, Alec thought_ as he rubbed her back.

"Is she going to be okay?" the bodyguard inquired.

"She will. She just need her medicine and rest. The trip has been long. She didn't slept too much last night either. She's a bit stressed i guess. She will be fine." Alec declared.

"How did you became her bodyguard? You seem to know each other very much." Pierre questionned. "I'm just trying to make a conversation here."

"My father was her father's bodyguard. We know each other since we are kids. I was familiar to all the world of the weapons and fights, really early. Now i work for her."

"That explain things i guess." Pierre concluded. "We're here. Do you need help to get her upstairs?" he asked.

"No, i'll be fine. I'm used to it." Alec stated.

"Ok. See you tomorrow then."

For the second time of the trip, she was laying in her bed, shaking, powerless. Alec was hovering around her and forced her again to swallow the tryptophan pills.

"If you continue like that, i might think you really want to get in your pants!" Alec teased.

"It's nnot funnyy Aleec..." she whispered.

"I know."

"Wwe reallllly nneed those ffiless, Alec. Reallyy." She managed to say.

"Sshh...sleep. I'll stay with you, don't worry."

"Thhank you." She uttered.

Again, he held her tight until she dozed off. He fell himself asleep a few minutes later.


	7. Betrayal

Author's note : Let the Logan bashing start. I'm not that mean to him. At least i don't think.

And if someone is interested in being my beta, please contact me...

Hope you'll enjoy this new chapter.

Tell me what you think, if you have any idea maybe i'll incorporate it in one of the future chapters. Who knows.

Again, sorry for my english...

Please review.

Chap 7 : Betrayal

The next day she woke up in Alec's arm. _Now that's weird. How did i ended up in his bed? Wait a minute this is my room! Then what is he doing..._ She started to remember. Her eyes came back to the man sleeping next to her. _God! He's gorgeous! Did i just think that of annoying Alec!_ She brushed the thought and stood up not caring if it will wake him or not. She personnaly didn't care. She went directly to the bathroom and swallowed some pills of tryptophan. She was filling way better, but she still was afraid. When she came back in her room, he was fully awaken.

"Get up!" she said sharply "We have work to do. We need those datas."

"Good morning to you Alec, thanks for taking care of me yesterday. You know with your bitchy attitude, i might really consider that you **are** Lydecker's daughter."

She wanted to say something but nothing came out of her mouth, so instead, she stormmed out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

All the way to the GeniePharma Laboratory, she remained silent while he drove.

"Come on Maxie. Won't share your thoughts with me?"

She didn't bother answering him or even looking at him. She maintained her gaze on the road, or on the landscape oustide. Not that there were anything to see.

A pissed off Max, he could handle, but a very pissed off and silent Max was different. He knew that this time he really messed up. Though, he did nothing. He was really tired of her attitude.

"So you won't talk, huh? Fine by me." He commented. "Ok, white flag. I surrender. I take it back, ok! You're **not** Lydecker's daughter. You're nothing like him, ok? Now would you talk to me?"

She turned her head only to stare daggers at him before returning her gaze on the road.

"I did nothing wrong!" he muttered.

She sighed.

She really didn't talk to him all day long. Once she got in the lab, she controlled all the datas she had to and got her device back. Now, she needed to locate the kid.

"So, how are my favorite scientists doing?" asked Aurelien from the door.

"Fine, actually we have finished." Max informed him.

"Great then. I just have your superiors on the phone and my bank, i have the amount that we agreed." He declared.

"I suppose then that i can come home with the datas now." She said.

"You can."

"I would like, a favor from you Aurelien." She said cautiously and putting her most innocent and seductive smile.

"Anything for you." He replied.

"The subject you've been working on. Can i please get to meet this miracle of science?" She asked with a thousand watt smile on her feature. Who could argue with that, huh?

Aurelien seemed to think about it.

"All right. What harm could it make? Plus you're going home tonight. It would be my gift to you."

"Thank you so much Aurelien." She continued to smile at him.

"Heard you did not feel too well yesterday. Is everything ok?"

"As you can see, i'm ok. Nothing that Genedyne won't be able to fix in a few months." She beamed.

"If you say so. Now come, i'll show you our subject."

Max, Alec and Aurelien entered a resttricted area. A few minutes later, a dark haired eight year old boy was ushered in the room.

The boy's gaze was immediately on her.

"Rachel." He whispered. He didn't knew her real name, he just remembered the name on her badge that day, when the bad guys killed Dr Tanaka.

"What did you say..." Aurelien didn't get to finish his sentence as Max elbowed him and he fell backward.

"That was not the plan Max!" Alec yelled.

"Hey, Jude. Remember me?" she ignore him royally.

The little boy nodded.

"We'll get you outside this nightmare ok? And we will find you family? Ok?"

"I want to stay with you." Jude whispered.

"Come on." She grabbed the little boy. "Let's move Alec!"

"This is not the plan!" he repeated.

"I already have the data, you already lay the explosives, what's the problem?" she snapped.

"We were supposed to do this tonight!" he replied.

"Well we're doing it now! Stop barking and move."

Obviously, the guards didn't expect them to be transgenics, so they got out of the Laboratory without any harm. As soon as they were far enough, Alec pushed the red button and the facility blew off.

"Nice fireworks, don't you think?" he said.

"Go to the airport." She ordered.

"What?"

"Go now! We need to put as much as distance between him and them. We need to get out of this country. Just in case. We must be careful. Plus there's nothing but clothes there."

He had never saw Max extra cautious. Maternal instinct he thought as he noticed the little boy still hanging on her. _Why did he call her Rachel?_

As if answering his thought she sighed.

"Rachel Glasser. It was my credential to access the conference." She explained. "My real name is Max sweetie. Try to sleep ok?" She rubbed Jude's back.

"So it was an Eyes Only thing?" he asked.

"Not really. It was for me. It was part of the quid pro quo between me and Logan."

"You had a quid pro quo with Logan?" he was surprised.

"I had a life before him, Alec. He was supposed to find my siblings and i helped him with his EO missions."

"And i thought that both of you were always whipped that way since you met." He commented.

"You don't know me Alec. Just like i don't really know you." She stated. That was true. Though they'd become more closer since she got him out of jail, and all those months spent in TC, they never really discussed of what their life was before. Alec was avoiding the delicate subject of his life at Manticore, and Max opened herself rarely. He felt a hint of sadness in her voice.

Max released her breath once they reached the american soil.

"I'm not handing him to Lydecker." She said.

"You don't have a choice Max. We don't. You know it."

"They have all the datas they need on those disks!" she shouted drawing attention to them.

"So what can you do about it?" he asked.

"He's a kid Alec. We have to do something!" he felt the despair in her voice.

"Logan's contact aren't safe for him." He stated.

"Don't tell Lydecker we're already here." She pleaded.

"I wasn't going to." He observed her and the kid in her arms, still not letting go. _Maternal instincts_, he thought definitely. She has been great with the kid.

"What are you going to do with him?"

"We're taking him to Logan." She said decisively.

"What?"

"I know someone who can take care of him. Someone i can trust. Someone that either way i need to see."

Logan's new appartment.

They didn't even bothered knocking on the door. Anyway, they never did it so.

"We need your help." She started.

Neither of them was prepared to see Asha and Logan naked on the couch.

"Oh God!" Max gasped after 15 seconds. "Oh my God."

"Max...i...i..." Logan stammered.

"I don't wanna hear it." She snapped. "Just don't speak."

She breathed. Jude seemed to sense her tension because he woke up.

"Go back to sleep sweetie. Come on. Everything's ok." She soothed still a hint of anger in her voice thought she tried to hide it.

She waited that the eight year old boy buried again his head in her neck.

"As much as i don't like it Logan, i still need your help. Give me Charlie's address and phone."

"Tinga's Charlie?" he repeated.

"I need to find him. Now!" she barked.

Logan stood up leaving a very confused and embarrased Asha on the couch.

"You should dress up." Max advised Asha. "He's just a kid, and he's been through a lot today. I don't want him to wonder what is he doing in a living room with a naked girl."

"Look Max...I'm sorry." Asha pleaded.

"No you're not Asha. And that's fine by me." She snapped.

A few minutes later, Logan handed her Charlie's address and phone in Canada. Logan put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" she shouted. "Don't ever approach me! Ever!"

Again, Jude felt her body tense and woke up.

"It's okay sweetie, we're going."

Without any other words, she run out of her ex-boyfriend's house with Alec on her heels.

OC's appartment.

OC was sleeping when she heard the banging on the door.

"This better be good or Original Cindy's gonna kick your ass." She yelled.

Her expression softened when she saw her friends in front of her.

She pulled Max to her.

"It's good to see you boo!" she greeted.

"Hey OC!" said Alec behind Max.

"Hey Alec. Come in."

"Can we crash here tonight?" Max asked.

"Of course. You're home here, you know that." Original Cindy assured. "Have any problem with that nemesis of yours?"

"No and yes. It's for the boy." She replied.

OC seemed to noticed for the first time the little boy.

"You mean, you're hiding him?"

"Yeah. I'll get him to his new family, tomorrow. I need to make a call first."

Alec handed her his cellphone.

"Thanks. Can you take him?" talking about Jude.

"Well...huh...alright." replied Alec not sure of what to do.

"He's asleep already, just get him to a bed." She said.

OC nodded in the direction of Max's room.

"Hello."

"Hello." Answered a male's voice.

"It's Max."

It took a few second to the man to recoverd his voice.

"You got any news for me."

"Not good." She said frankly. "But i need to see you. Someone needs your help. If you would like to help of course."

"After what you've done for us, no problem Max."

"Can you catch a plane tomorrow morning and be here, in Seattle. Leave Case behind."

"Is it something dangerous?" he asked. He had to ask.

"No Charlie. I would like you to take care of someone for me."

"I'll do."

"Ok. I'll have a ticket waiting for you at the airport. We'll meet there. Ok?"

"Ok."

She made another call to get the ticket for Charlie and then turned to headed to her former bedroom. OC and Alec were discussing. OC was probably trying to know what was going on. But Alec said nothing.

"You ok boo?" she asked Max.

"I'll be fine. Go back to sleep. I'll see you later, ok?" Max's voice was unsure but OC nodded and headed to her own room.

"He's still sleeping." Said Alec. "I'll go sleep on the couch."

"No. Stay please. I don't want to be alone now."

"Okay." He replied.

She laid in her bed, Jude curled up beside her and Alec behind her, his arms on her waist and stroking her back. She didn't cried. It was bothering her but it was much her ego that cried out to kill Logan than her heart. Somehow, she felt somekind of relief in Logan's actions. She didn't know how she was supposed to react. But one thing for sure, she didn't care about Logan. She should have listened to Zane and dump the guy. She wondered since when the two ordinaries have been screwing themselves up.

"I don't love him." She whispered before dozing off.

Alec wasn't sure of what she just had said. And to tell to true, he didn't really wanted to know. _How could Logan do that to her? God! She's the most amazing woman that i know but he had no problem screwing another girl. He's gonna pay for this. He's so gonna pay!_

Lydecker's team was supposed to take them back at TC in the morning, at their supposedly return from France. So, she just had time to say goodbye to Jude and hand him to Charlie. He promised he would take care of him. She knew how it was hard for him when she told him Tinga was dead. Yet, he didn't step out and took Jude when she explained him the situation of the little boy.

So now, they were in Lydecker's office.

"So you're both telling me that the boy blew off with the compound?" asked Lydecker. He didn't trust them. He knew how Max was.

"Yes, sir." Replied Alec. "As we said, the little boy recognized Max, the guards were in the room before we could reach the boy. We already had the datas, we thought that it would only be a collateral damage. We had no choice. It was him, or us, sir!"

Lydecker stood in front of them not believing what they say, but he decided to let go. At least they came back to him, and it's all he needed. For now.

"Dismissed." He ordered.

Later that day, Max was in Lydecker's office.

"Anything to say soldier?" he said sharply.

"I would like to leave Seattle for a few days." She paused before adding "sir."

That was a premiere, never Max called him sir. The few years she spent in Manticore not counting of course. Since, the beginning of their collaboration, she always called him Deck, or Donald, or Lydecker.

"I cannot let you go." He stated.

"I mean on a mission, sir. I need to clear my head." She explained.

"And that is because?" said Lydecker raising an eyebrow.

"It's personal, sir." She insisted not blinking and staring back at the colonel.

"I am sending the X6-787, X6-809..."

"Bullet and Ralph." She interrupted "I assume you're sending Zero and Fixit too."

"I heard they made a pretty good team since their return from Canada." Lydecker stated.

"They're smart." She said.

"I heard you get along pretty well with them too." He continued.

"Saved their lives once, did the same for me."

"I have an assigment for them. Do you think you can be their handler?" he asked.

"I can do that." She assured.

"Good."

"When and what is the mission exactly?" she asked.

"You're all going to Florida. Fort Lauderdale." He indicated.

"What for? Does it concern the familiars?" she inquired.

"No. It's a favor for one of our friends." He informed.

"And that is?"

"He wants you to accompany his daughter during her vacation."

"Arghh...we're not gonna play the bodyguards for a sploiled child." She said.

"I thought you wanted to get out of town for a few days. She's spending a week there. Along with three of her friends."

"Why do you need some much Xs then?"

"Her father is helping us, and he knows about the breeding cult. They received some kind of warning lately..."

"So, why don't you put them somewhere where nobody can find them?"

"Do that and you'll get five boxes of tryptophan, and clothes for the babies, blankets plus anything you'll need for the medical stuff for the next month."

"I guess it's Florida then." She concluded.

"You're leaving in three hours. Dismissed."

HQ of Terminal City.

Ralph, Bullet, Zero and Fixit were ready to leave.

"Wait!" cried Max. "I'm coming with you."

"We didn't know that." Said Ralph.

"I asked Lydecker to be your handler. I need to get out of town. It'll be fun."

"That's fine by me." Said Zero.

"Just give me five minutes, i need to give some orders first and we'll go."

"Hey! Alec."

Alec turn around to face Max.

"I'm leaving for a week. You think you can handle things here? I would ask Mole but he's starting to get on his nerve each time i pronounce Lydecker."

"Sure. Where are you going?"

"On vacation. I'll just be handling Ralph's team." She explained.

"It has something to do with ..."

"Logan? You can pronounce his name. I'm ok, i'm fine." She assured.

"You're not gonna kill him, are you?" he said.

"No." She laughed. "In fact, he did me a favor. Now, i need to talk to everybody."

"Ok."

"All right people! I'm gonna leave, again for a week this time. I'll leave command to Alec. Oh, and we'll get some supplies in for us. Blankets, clothes for the babies, tryptophan, anything we need for the medics during one month and food." She paused before finishing. "From now on, Logan Cale will be forbidden to come at Terminal City."

A loud groan of joy rose from the center of command. Logan was only tolerated because he was dating Max, and because he was useful for their image, but no transgenic loved him in Terminal City.

"Have a nice week everybody."

(Please review, push the "go" button at the bottom to review and tell me what you think.)


	8. Running away

Author's note : i had a particularly good moment writing the dialogue between Logan and Max and the flashback for this chapter.

As always, i hope you'll like it...

Please review.

Chap 8 : Running away...

Max's appartment in TC.

"Come in!" said Zane from the kitchen.

"Hey Zane, it's Alec."

"Hi Alec." Zane greeted. "Need any help in command?" he asked.

"No. Everything's fine. It's calm. Tara told me to come here since she won't have time."

"Ok. What did she say?"

"She found you an appartment, near mine, on Oak Street. Come on, i'll show you."

"Way to go."

"So, you know why she left?" Zane asked.

'Who?"

"Who? Max. Who else?" the 09er insisted.

"I'm trying to avoid that question with everybody. And though you're her brother and all, i think she's the one who should tell you what happened. Not me." Alec stated.

"The real thing that i'm wondering about is, why did she gave that order about Logan?" Zane continued.

"What do you mean?" _This is interesting, thought Alec._

"It's obvious she doesn't love him."

"She doesn't?" Alec stared at Zane really puzzled. _How can she not love the guy? It's been one year they've been waiting for this to happen!_

"You don't seem convinced Alec. That's alright, you don't know her the way i do."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alec inquired.

"Relax! I'm not dating her or something, she's my sister remember. I know you like her."

"What do you mean?" Alec was trying to avoid Zane's gaze.

"That's all good for me. I like you more that her ordinary. The thing i don't get is why did she gave that order. I mean, i know she's a bit passionate, but it's a bit radical? Like you know a restraining order, like in those movies."

Alec definitely liked Zane. He too, loved his boob tube, and they had practically the same taste in everything. They really got along.

He sighed. "She caught him and Asha having sex the night we came back from France." He explained.

"But she didn't went to Logan that day. She asked Lydecker to redeploy her, few hours after you arrived." Zane didn't understand.

"Actually, we arrived the night before. But that's another story. She's gonna kill me when she'll know that i told you that."

"That bastard!" Zane exclaimed.

Max's office, in the building across TC.

"I wanna see her!" Logan snapped not bothering knocking or saying hello.

Alec rose from Max's seat.

"I guess you're talking about Max." Alec said calmly.

"I said i wanna see her." He repeated.

"As you can see, she's not here." Alec stated.

"Why don't your sentries won't let me in Terminal City?" he asked.

"Orders." Alec replied.

"Orders from who?" Logan barked.

"Max."

"Bullshit!" Eyes Only snapped. "Let me see her!"

"I said she's not here!" Alec repeated. "And if i were you, for my own security, i'd stop frenquenting this area of town."

"Is that a threat, Alec?"

"Not coming from me. More coming from her. I think she left because she didn't wanted to kill you. I mean, what a mess would that be, huh?"

"I said where is she?" he insisted.

Alec was already imagining himself snapping the guy's neck,but Max would say no. Or maybe not, after what he did.

"Wouldn't know. For God sake Logan, can't you just leave her alone?" Alec yelled.

"I need to talk to her, explain her..." the older man trailed off.

"Why you slept with Asha when you're supposed to be falling head over heels for Max? Yeah, i 'm wondering about that too." The X5 teased. "I mean, you had Max. She's hot. She's the best person i know. And yet, you don't seem to have any problem with screwing another girl. If you tell me that sex was bad between you two, then i'd say, you don't know how to rock her!" he commented. He hoped that pissing off Logan will make him leave. But the ordinary didn't seem to head out.

"But i guess you would know, huh?" Logan snapped.

"I've never made a secret that if she was available, i would get in her pants. Every guy would!" He paused. "Anyway, i'll tell her you came here when she'll come back." Alec told Logan.

"I'm not leaving Alec. I'll stay outside this building. And i'll wait for her."

"I'm not telling you to not to." The transgenic replied.

During all the week, Logan was parked outside the building of Max's office just across Terminal City.

"Is he ever gonna leave?" wondered Zane. "He's pretty stubborn for an ordinary."

Mole, Alec, Zane and can you believe it Lydecker were in Max's office playing poker.

Mole chomped on his cigar.

"I think obsessed is the word." Said Mole.

"Anyway, she's not gonna forgive him." Stated Zane.

"How do you know that?" asked Alec.

"I know her."

"Bact at Manticore, Zane, Jondy and Max were really close." Explained the colonel. "Don't be surprised, i was there the entire first nine years of your lives or so." He said under the 09er's gaze.

"You'll always surprise me Deck!" Mole grinned and chomped again on his cigar.

"I'm happy she'll come home soon, i'm getting tired of him watching us as we hide her somewhere from him." Declared Alec.

A few days later, he saw her stepping out of a black SUV with other soldiers. He tensed when he heard her laughing to a guy, but then recognized the face. Zero. One of the X6 they had saved, one year ago. Ralph, Bullet and Fixit were there too. So that's where she was, with the X6.

He looked carefully at her. Her caramel skin was more tanned. She looked amazing. _So she went in the South_, he thought.

He stepped out of his car and went straight to her.

Max saw him coming from the moment the car pulled next the building across TC. She sighed. _Better to get this over with anyway._

"What do you want Logan?" she didn't even bothered to face him.

"Look at me when you talk to me!" he said. His voice was filled with anger.

"I'm sensing a bit of anger in your voice. Are you angry at me?" she asked genuinely. She was still angry at him but, she had cleared her head. And she knew exactly what she wanted.

"Ok, now you had your revenge, we can go back together. I was worried sick about you. Those bozos of sentries wouldn't let me in when you were not here..."

"I'm starting to think that maybe my first impression on you was the right one. Are you high Logan? Cause i'm the one who gave the order for you not to be allowed in there anymore!"

"If you're worried about my health because of the biofare agents in TC, it's up to me to risk my life for you, for us." He said.

"I'm not talking about that kind of risk. I'm talking about the numbers of Xs and freaks who in there want to kill you." She paused. "And what's that, 'now you got your revenge, we can go back together!' You think this is some kind of game that we're playing? Well let me tell you something Logan. I'm not playing here. And when i'm telling you, right now, that it's over. It is really over. We're through!" she yelled.

Zane, Alec, Joshua and Mole were eyeing the scene from Max's office.

"You think she'll punch him?" asked Mole.

"Maybe yes, maybe not. Never know with her." Replied Zane.

"Little fella will punch." Stated Joshua.

"Yeah, i'd like to see that. Buy-in ten." Said Alec with a wicked smile.

"You forgive me? Tell me how do your brain work, cause as far as i know, i did nothing wrong! I'm not the one who screwed Asha on your couch the other night!" she yelled.

Everyone in the streets now had their complete attention. Soon, everybody understood what was going on and several girls encouraged Max.

"When you date someone Logan, you're supposed to be faithfull to that person! Argh. God you remind me of Darren!"

"Darren? Who's Darren? The guy you date now?" he said quickly.

"You've been smocking or what? He's one of my ex and you've just join this private club! Now, would you leave me alone, i've got a debriefing to do and a disctrict to take care of." She spun around and left him there. But then she turn around and said "I'd punch you but i just got my nails done, so i'll kick you."

And so she kicked him in the balls. "Don't ever approach me again Logan! Ever." she whispered menacingly in his ear while he fell forward on the ground.

The guys were pretending to do something when she entered her office.

"Found the show interesting?" she teased. "It's not like i didn't saw you all at the window a few minutes before."

"I won 50 bucks!" cheered Joshua.

"I'm happy to know that my love life at least makes someone happy." She said understanding that they just made a bet concerning her discussion with Eyes Only.

"Oh, come on Max!" said her brother, "It's just because, we all wanted to kick his balls for you."

"Lydecker kept his promises for the supply?" she asked.

"Yep." Confirmed Alec.

"Good, at least it was worth it. The girl that we were supposed to look after, she was really starting to get on my nerve! I was about to kill her with my bare hands!"

Max needed to talk. Thinking, she'd done that all week. Now, what she needed was advice. Not on Logan. There was no way she was going to forgive him. No way, but still she need to talk. So she went to see OC.

Both girls we're sitting in their so called living room with a mud of tea in their hands. The silence was not uncomfortable. Cindy knew too well that with Max, all she had to do was wait, until her boo will be willing to talk. And then, she'll push her a little bit, so that she will know what was wrong with her.

"The South was good?" OC asked interrupting the warm silence.

"How do you know i was in the South?"

"You're tanned honey! Everyone can see that. Had fun back there?"

"Well, it was a mission. But, Ralph's team handled it ok. I had time to think." She said.

"Think about what?" OC inquired.

The silence was back. But somehow this time it was awkward.

"I don't love Logan." She stated. "At least not anymore." It seemed to her that a weight on her heart had been lifted.

"That why you put that restraining order on him at TC?" her friend asked.

Max burst into laughter. The EO restraining order. That how her friends called it.

"No. It would be a little bit radical. I just don't want to see him again. He slept with Asha." she stated.

"And you're ok with that? Cause you don't really seem collapsed by the news!" OC was raising both eyebrows.

"I'm not ok with that. At least, my ego is not ok with that. But my heart, is, somehow relieved." The transgenic whispered the last part or her sentence.

"Now that's weird, you just told me that you boyfriend slept with another girl and you're relieved!" the african american exclaimed.

"I know!" the X5 paused a moment. "That why i ran away."

"Running away won't resolve any problem. What are you going to do with Logan? You know he keeps calling me to get news about you."

"Well don't tell him anything anymore. I won't forgive what he did! Never. And anyway, i don't want to be with him. Do you know what he said when i arrived." She stood up and mimicked Logan. "Now you had your revenge, we can get back together! Arghhh! At that moment, i really wanted to kick him."

"I heard you did." Said OC smiling.

Max smiled back at her friend and sit back on the couch.

"What i have realised during this past three months is that what we had, me and Logan has...faded. I guess. I knew it the minute i came back, the minute i kissed him when i was back from Manticore." Max declared. Her voice was unsure and she stammered a bit.

"And you know what made me shiver?" she continued.

"Tell Original Cindy everything boo."

"He reminded me of Darren!"

"Ouch!" commented OC. "The Darren who cheated on you with that slut of Justine!"

Max nodded in disgust.

"Gosh, my love life is a mess! I'm starting to think that i'll be alone for the rest of my life. Is that so much to ask to have someone i would love and count on?"

"No, boo." OC comforted. "It's not much to ask. You'll find that someone. Sooner or later. In the meantime, try to avoid the jerks like Darren!"

Max smiled.

"Come on, i know there's something else." Continued OC.

Flashback.

Max's appartment in TC.

"Is there a problem Tara?" Max asked.

"No. I'm so sorry to be the one to tell you this, but it has to be done." Started the other female X5.

"Tell me what?"

"Well now, you're not with Logan anymore." Tara continued.

"Yeah. That's not a secret. So? You wanted to know if he's still gonna help us? Not that we needed his help lately."

"No! It's not about that!" she interrupted. "Oh God how can i formulate this!"

"Wh...what's wrong?" Max was starting to be a little worried.

"Well, you know no one here really loved Logan."

"I know that." Said Max calmly.

"It's not only because he was an ordinary but also because he dated you. You're one of us. And you're our leader. That's the reason why he was tolerated. That and, the fact that Alec and Joshua protected him. And then your love affair with him seemed to interest everyone ordinary. It was good press for us." Tara stated.

"I know that... You mean, now everybody would like me to return with him?" Max asked a little bit afraid of her friend's answer.

"No! Of course not!" Tara saw the relief in her leader's eyes.

"So what's the problem?"

"They want you to be mated, Max."

Her head took a few seconds to process the news that have been dropped on her.

"What do you mean mated?" she stammered.

"Like me and Ledge." Tara informed. "It's necessary for our survival. You know that. There's few of us left, and if we continue losing people, in one generation, we won't be a threat anymore." She stated matter of factly.

Max couldn't utter a word.

"I now you found a way out of it during the siege, i don't know how; but the best time to chose a mate is when you're in heat. It would be good, if you'd chose a mate then."

End of flashback.

"They want me to be mated." She declared and then re-explained to her friend what Tara told her.

"Wow!" whispered OC.

"I know they're right about our survival. I know that. But i don't want to be drooling over every male of TC, plus i saw their reaction to the female's heat during the siege. Some of them died fighting for a female in heat!" she yelled. "And i want someone that's loves me! Not someone who reacts to my pheromones!" she exclaimed.

OC held her friend tighly to her. "It's gonna be ok."

"No it's not! Once i'll be mated, Tara explained me that never again another male will touch me. I will be his, and he will be mine."

"So it's like a marriage then?" OC tried to lighten the mood.

"There's no way out of this!" Max stated.

"How much time to you have until your next heat cycle?" her friend asked.

"Two weeks."

"Well, we'll try to put something up during those weeks, ok? Now, we'll go to sleep; Don't worry boo. It'll be ok. Maybe Lydecker will send you to do another job."

Max shook her head.

"I've done too many jobs lately. He wants me to stay here. They'll start the analyse of the new runes soon."

(Please review, push the "go" button to review and tell me what you think)


	9. A date, a dinner, a race

Author's note : I was impatient to show you this chapter. Really, my favorite one. I'm really excited to know what you guys think of it, so please review.

Hope you'll like it.

Chap 9 : A date, a restaurant and a race...

The count down has begun. Max knew it. From the way the males of Terminal City were eyeing her, they knew she had no other choice anymore. She was going to choose a mate soon, in 12 days.

OC was trying to comfort her every single night. She never slept in TC anymore and spend her time working in command and in her office and then, going to OC's appartment. The second day, it was driving her crazy. So Original Cindy came up with the idea that she should date.

"Date! You know maybe it'll turn out that one of them will be the love of your life!" OC exclaimed.

"What you mean is that, i let them take me out to dinner, but no kissing, no hugging, just talk to get to know them and then, i choose one of them." Max said.

"That can be a good idea." Confirmed Tara. "OC and i will fix the dates, ok? So you won't have that on your mind!" she continued.

So here she was bored to death, with this X5 named Drill. He was assigned to Mole's team for the weapons supply. _Great, i hate guns!_ She had overcome the fact that they were obliged to use but she still hated guns. She managed to avoid using one since her escape, and she was intending to keep it that way. All he talked about was guns, guns, and oh surprise, guns!

"No, actually i don't really like guns." She answered as calm as she could be.

Drill just shrugged his shoulders and continue talking, not even asking her what she liked.

Afte a few dates, on day 9 she met Seneca. She was really impressed by him. He was very tall, and very handsome, but then they all were. He got his name from his features, he really looked like those native american people. He was those tall dark handsome man that your mother warn you about. But Max didn't really have a mother, did she?

He was the first X5 that she dated twice until, she discovered he made a bet that he would get her in his pants by the second date. _Jerk!_

Then there was Jam, named for is interest in the Jamaican and Rastafarian culture. He reminded her too much of Herbal that she considered as a brother.

**5 days to D-Day.**

"Make an effort Max! You've pushed away all the males we presented you!" complained Tara. "You're sure you don't want to try again with Jam. You seemed to get along pretty well."

"Oh, we do get along. Just, that he reminds me of Herbal, in a lot hotter way. But i still see him as a brother." She emphasized the word brother. "Do i have a date tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah. Alec." OC said.

She dreaded this moment. She began pacing in her office. What was she going to wear, what was she going to say? What will they do? She was like a teenage girl who was expecting the first date in her life. Excited as a fly could be. _Why am i so nervous? It's just Alec right! The good old annoying Alec!_ She bit her bottoom lip.

Alec had been watching every single guy she dated. He was a little afraid when Seneca came but, like all the others, she made him hit the road. He was looking forward to that evening, their "date". Maybe, she'll give him a chance. Then, she'll finally see him as Alec and not Ben's twin.

"So, tonight's the big night!" said a voice behind him. It was Zane.

"Yeah. Gotta do what you gotta do." Alec replied with his cocky face.

Zane smiled but then went serious. "You break her heart. I break your neck." Then, the 09er put back his smile and patted Alec's back. "Good luck. Because, though i like her, she's really a pain in the ass sometimes!"

_I guess we deserve each other then, if i believe what she says about me, _thought Alec.

She was back at OC's where Alec was supposed to pick her up at 0730.

**05:45 pm**

"OC! Where the hell did i put that black top? God, i'll never be ready on time." She screamed throwing a large amount of clothes on the floor.

"Nervous, huh?" teased OC.

"No, i'm not! He just didn't tell me exactly, where we were going, so i don't know what to wear." She said too quickly.

"If you say so." Cindy shrugged.

"So? You saw it, or what?" Max asked her roommate.

"What?"

"My black top?"

"Honey, half your clothes are black? How would i know? You know you should really try to change your wardrobe."

"I can't! it's useful for the heists!" she shrieked.

"Hey! Calm down. Why don't you wear something different tonight huh?" OC recommended gently.

"Different huh?" Max seemed to search for something and her head tilted. "Remember the outfit i wore to go to that club where your friend Boom boom was a bouncer?"

"uh uh." Cindy nodded.

"Do you think he'll like it? I mean, i know it's black too, but, it's a skirt and a..." she asked in a shy voice.

"He'll like it! Now hurry up and go get a bath." OC cut in.

He was waiting heart pounding in his chest for Max in her living room.

"Hey!" she said.

He turned around to face her. She was absolutely stunning in this black short skirt, and her black top laced in the back of her neck. There was something different in her. Was it impatience that i saw in her eyes?

He found himself looking ridiculous in his two pockets blue jeans, his charcoal grey short sleeve t-shirt and of course his black leather jacket.

"You didn't tell me where we were going. So i had no idea what to wear." She said.

"Yyou look stunning!" i finally managed to say.

"Thank you." She blushed.

Max blushed! She blushed at one of his comment.

An awkward silence fell in the room, and Alec finally cleared his throat.

"Maybe we should be going." He stammered.

"Okay. I'll get my coat."

OC handed her the coat and winked at her.

"So where are we going?" Max asked.

"It's a surprise. So l'll have to blindfold you."

He wasn't sure what her reaction would be. In fact, he expected her to tell him to back off and go to hell. But she said nothing and let him blindfold her.

He helped her climb the stairs of the Space Needle until they reached the top of the monument. He released the blindfold and let her see where she was.

There were candles all around the place of the former Sky City Restaurant of the Space Needle. It was clean. Last time she came here, three days ago, it was still dirty and dusty. She imagined the work he did to get this result. In the middle of the room there was a table set for two. She was holding her breath.

She spun around and looked at him in the eye.

"You did this?" she asked in a small voice.

"Got help, but i mostly did." Alec replied.

"It's wonderful." She gasped. "I was starting to think that all X5 are jerks!" she teased.

"Yeah, i thought that maybe you were not really a pizza and tv girl."

He took off her coat and put it with his jacket in a corner of the room.

"I hope you'll like the diner." He said.

"Not important, i already have my best date ever." She replied.

Then again, he saw in her eye the same sparkle when they hooked up with Zane. He had to restrain himself not to cover her lips with his when she smiled like that.

"Um...that was the best chicken recipe i ever ate." She assured.

"Really?"

"We should buy some for the people in TC. I bet some of them never ate real chicken." She said.

"It would be nice. Max?"

"What?" she asked.

'What is it that you like in this place?" he asked.

She remained silent a few minutes and Alec begun to think she wouldn't answer the question. But then she rose from her seat and went to stand in front of the window staring an invisible point in the night. She released her breath.

"No matter how far, or how fast i run...i will always be a genetically engineered soldier...a predator..." she pause a moment "For nine years, my life was resumed by three words, 'duty', 'discipline' and 'teamwork'...you don't forget that in one day...when we escaped, i needed something to hang on to...so i hang on my siblings, on Ben and the stories he made for us, on the High Place...something i could hang on without feeling guilty of being what i am...the High Place was our place, it was not Manticore...it was about us." She sighed and then continued. "And then, sometimes i come here, and i look down at the people and think about how everybody's got problems. Maybe not secret government agencies and loony cultist on their ass, but you know, problems...and if i sit up here long enough, i start to feel like i'm just one of those people...i guess it's kinda like a bridge between what i am and a normalcy that i would like to have." She sighed again. "I don't belong here." The last sentence was almost a whisper.

"None of us does." He agreed.

The mood had suddenly turned gloom.

Somehow, his words soothed her. She knew that if someone else had said it, she would have felt more sad than she already was.

"I'm sorry Alec."

"For what?" he said raising his head to look at her.

"For having burn your home, for being such a bitch to you some time, i'm sorry we left all of you there in 09. We didn't know..." Max trailed off.

It was his turn to rose to his feat and came next to her, holding her and resting his chin on her head.

"It was not your fault. Manticore brainwashed us, tortured us, used us. Not you or your siblings...i was angry at you before but in the end i envy you, cause you got the guts to leave and we didn't...before you guys escaped, none of us wanted to or even imagined to ran away...when they did what they did to us..." his throat was dry and he squeezed her more tightly. "We all thought about leaving at least once...we didn't ran, because if we did, we knew that those who would stay behind will have to pay for us...and we pay the high price for your escape."

A tear ran down her cheek and they held each other tightly during a moment until they bursted out of laughter because Alec blurped.

"Not really romantic, huh?"

She shook her head to agree. Then the silence was back, but they were not sad anymore, they just, i guess ran out of words.

After a few minutes, Alec stammered.

"Now, don't mistake me Max cause your outfit is great on you, but it'll pause a problem for the rest of the events." He didn't really thought about the ambiguity of his words. He showed her a red jewelry box.

"Come on, open it."

Well, Alec was definitely surprising tonight. But it wasn't a jewel. Not that she was expecting any, right? Instead there were keys.

"Keys!" she cheered without enthusiasm. Alec smirked at her disappointment. "Great...you never have enough keys..."

Now, he was clearly laughing.

"Come with me." He finally said.

In an alley next to the Space Needle, there she was waiting for her. A beautiful black ninja motorcycle.

"Hello baby! You've missed mommy!" she said as if talking to a five year old baby. She hopped on the bike and stick the key in the ignition. He would have swear he heard her moan when she started up the engine. "This keeps going better and better...you want a ride pretty boy?" she asked.

"Max, are you saying that you think i'm handsome?" he teased.

"You want a ride or what?" the impatience showing in her voice.

"How about a race?" he challenged nodding toward another black motorcycle.

A huge smile filed her face.

For the next two hours, they raced around the city until they found themselves in front of Terminal City.

"That was great!" she yelled before throwning herself in his arms."But you didn't have to..." she said pulling away.

"It was part of the game." He said a huge smirk on his face.

"Yeah, i guess." She said a little bit sad. Yeah, the game. Seducing a girl you don't love because of...what exactly.. God, i wish he feels something else for me than just friendship! I guess his heart will always be with Rachel!I'm not going to mate with someone who is in love with someone else! "Thanks for everything. I think i'm on head home now. Thanks again."

Again, she started the engine and disappeared into the night. A tear ran down her cheek again 

God i wish she felt something else for me than just friendship... He headed back to his appartment in Oak Street and parked the motorcycle just in front of his porch.


	10. Feeling weird

Autor's note : I know that by the end of the reading of this chapter, some of you might hated...but i just thought i wouldn't make it easy for them to get together...and it's time for Max to really now what is a heartbreak...time that she thinks about all the time he used our dearest Alec as punching ball...so please don't hate me... anyway, this is a MA fic, so don't worry, we'll get to that point...

Anyway, reviews all welcome even if it's for flaming...

Thanks to all the people who reviewed.

Chap 10 : Feeling weird.

Max didn't headed directly back to OC's. She still needed to clear her head. For what? Wouldn't know. She kept driving into the night, until the rain caught her.

She was still excited about everything they did, the dinner, their discussion, the motorcycle and the race...She wasn't sure she would be able to sleep.

She woke up that morning with a new feeling. She was good. Everything in her life was the way it was supposed to be. Well maybe not everything, but for the first time in a very long time, she felt free. And it felt good.

But there's never a perfect day, is it?

They had again new problems with the bathroom so she hadn't been able to take a shower before going. She ran out of gas in the middle of the streets so she had to push the motorcycle to TC. Then, because of a stupid reckless driver, she fell on the side of the road in the mud. So now, she was all muddy and dirty and wet. Then, she got caught by the rain. She was late for the briefing in TC, and late for the one with Lydecker.

She turned out finally at 9 in Lydecker's office still very pissed off.

"Where were you? You're not supposed to be late for the morning briefing!" the colonel yapped.

"Good morning to you too!"

He looked closely at the X5 in front of him, and then his expression softened.

"Got any problem?" he asked finally.

"Run out of gas in the middle of the road, fall on the side of the road..." she explained quickly. "Can i go to TC before coming back here? I need to change." She asked.

"You can." He agreed.

**That morning, in command.**

"What is she doing?" asked Luke. "She's never late usually for the morning briefing."

"Are you sure you didn't do anything to piss her off yesterday?" asked Tara to Alec.

"Why do you think that?"

"Well because you two always fight, and you're the last person who saw her yesterday. And you two got a date!" she stated.

"Well, i didn't piss her off!" he said coldly.

But the question ran through Alec's mind. Why was she late? Did he scared her off? But he decided not tell her anything about how he felt about her, so why she wasn't here with them!

**0915 in TC's command.**

She just took a bath in her TC apartment and changed her muddy and dirty clothes. She decide to go check on command before Lydecker lock her behind her desk,yet again.

"Hi everyone!" she cheered.

"Hi Max!" greeted Luke.

"Sorry for this morning, i got delayed." She didn't want to explain to everyone what happend to her this morning because she was still a little bit pissed off about it.

"We called you, you didn't answer your phone, Original Cindy said you left early." Said Alec.

"Yeah, i said i got delayed on my way over here! Now can we talk about something else?" her voice came harsher than she intended but she couldn't help it. She said she was sorry, it's not like it was a pleasure for her to be late. She got problems for God's sake. "Lydecker already gave me a telling-off, i don't need you to control what i do or scold me! I was late, so what? It happens! No big dealio!" she continued.

The rest of the day wasn't a succession of happy events either.

It was time for the monthly control of Lady Jesus. They inspected every inch of my skin for new runes, as if i would i hide it from them! I hate those moment, because, it's like once again, Manticore caught me.But this time, I know i'll die.

Then Mole rubbed her the wrong way by teasing her about the fact that she doesn't do guns.

Logan came to see her.

"What in, 'don't ever approach me again' don't you understand Logan." She snapped.

"I heard, you're searching for a mate." He stated.

"I don't see how that fact concerns you, but it's the case." She tried desperately to ignore the guy but he continued.

"I can help you. If you come back to me, then they won't force you to have a mate!" he cried.

"Who told you i was forced Logan? By the way, talking about mate, how's Asha? She's been waiting for so long to be with you. I hope she enjoys it!" there was a bitterness in her voice that she didn't manage to hide totally.

"By your tone, i would say you're jealous!" he exclaimed.

"I'm bitter Logan. Not jealous. Bitter because i know i can't kill you, even if i already have imagined an amazing different ways to kill you. I'm not a cold blooded killer. And you did me favor by doing that, cause truth to be told, i don't love you." She insisted on the negation. "I don't want to be with you! My ego will just have to deal with that."

"Don't worry, i'm patient. You'll be coming crawling back at me once they'll force you. They're animals..." That was too much for Max. She rose to her feet and punched Logan who was KO immediately. She asked two guards to accompagny him to his house. By insulting her family, he has insulted her.

Then, Asha came to visit.

"What did you do to him?" she asked, not saying hello either.

"What are you doing here Asha? Not afraid that i will snap your neck." The blond gulped but tried to maintain her stance.

Now, i don't like to use my position as a female alpha, she's just an ordinary, but i just am so angry today. Alec kept avoiding me, he acted really weird with me. I thought we had opened up last night. Anyway, i challenged her with my gaze. A gaze that i normally use only on my kind, when i need to impose one of my decision or my leadership.

Asha looked away the second Max raised her head to stare at her. Good. Max felt the fear overwhelming the blond girl.

"I said, what are you doing here?" Max repeated.

She saw the tears starting to form in Asha's eyes.

"You're not gonna cry!" the X5 said. "I hate that, i didn't cried and you're the one who took him away from me. Don't say you're sorry Asha, we both know you're not. As i said, it's fine." She paused. "Go away Asha. And don't come back around here. That would be better for both of us!"

All her day had been a succession of awful events.

When Alec entered her office, she was expecting the sky to stumble and fall on her.

"What now?" her tone was more harsh than she wanted.

"Nothing. I came by to say hello." Alec said gently.

"Hello Alec." She said without enthusiasm. Why am i mean to him? He's been very nice, and now he came to say hello. What's wrong with me? She asked herself. Maybe you don't know how to show him your affection, a voice said in her head. She shook her head off the thought she was having.

"Bad day, huh?" he tried.

It had taken him all his courage to come here, and try to talk to her about his feelings. Maybe, it's not a good day to tell her.

"What did you do Alec?" she asked as she pinpointed his nervousness. "I know you well by now, to say you have your voice of trouble. When you have troubles you always have that voice." She stated.

"Well not that kind of trouble." He replied.

"If it's not a problem with one of your scams, maybe you have a girl problem, then?" she continued. She hoped it wasn't that.

After a moment, Alec nodded and Max's heart broke.

"I kinda fell for this girl..." he started.

"Well that's it! Heard enough! Now it's official, i had the most horrible day of my life!" she yelled oblivious to the fact that the girl he was talking about was her. "Now get out!"

Alec was puzzled. Well who wouldn't be in this situation. One moment she's talking to him, the other, she tells him to get out of her office.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked quizzically.

I'm in love with you! That's what's wrong with me! Oh, God!I'm in love with Alec! a voice inside her head said.

"Nothing's wrong with me! Now get out!" she shouted.

Alec clenched his jaws and rose from the seat where he sat.

"You know i'm really tired of being your punching ball 24/7! Enough is enough!" he snapped back.

"Well nobody told you to stick around here!" she replied also raising her voice.

"You're right! Oh! And you don't know me that well!"

"Who's fault? Huh? You're the one avoiding to talk about Manticore! Not i!" she snapped back.

"Like you could understand!" he yelled back.

"Oh, i see : still the blame the 09er thing, the you don't understand cause you weren't there! Well fuck that Alec! Hell, i lived half of my life there! Who else than me could understand? Rachel maybe? Please!" she was grimacing...

"See! You're always making me saying things that i didn't even think! And what does Rachel has to do with it!" he growled. "She has nothing to do with you!"

"Yeah she has nothing to with me!"

"You're a bitch Max."

Alec stormmed out of the room.

Max took her head with her hands. She hit her forehead with her hands. Thump. Thump. Thump.

"You stupid!" she told herself.

Alec thought first about going to some bar and get drunk but he still had things to later on, a heist to score some box of tryptophan so he needed his head to remain clear. Though, he knew he couldn't get drunk because of his metabolism, he still could get an headache because of the bottles he would have drink. SO he opted for a physical release and headed toward the gymnase.

Fortunately, for Alec at least, Ledge was there.

"Ledge!" he yelled.

"Hey Alec!" greeted his friend. Ledge was a lot like Biggs, and he too, was in his former unit back at Manticore. "What's up?" Ledge asked.

"Got time for sparring?" Asked Alec.

"O...ok..." uttered Ledge. Deep down himself, he knew that it had made a mistake in accepting his friends' offer.

One hour later, Ledge's breathing was ragged and for once not because he had spend the night with Tara, doing something else but sleeping. He was covered with bruises, and all his muscles were sore.

"That's it!" screamed Ledge.

Alec stopped. He was calmer.

"I don't know what hit you today, but i'm outta here!" cried Ledge.

It seemed like Max did the same with Zane.

"Stop!" cried Zane. "I get it!"

"You get what?" she frowned.

"You're angry. I get it, ok? No need for you to kill me." He stated.

She took a deep breath. She was ready to talk. Once she started, she couldn't help but continue. Zane told her that everything was going to be okay and both, her and Alec needed time.

Terminal City – The mess Hall.

"Let me guess." Said a familiar voice from behind.

Ledge turned around to the male 09er.

"Alec." Zane stated.

"Max." Replied Ledge eyeing the bruises on the other X5. "What happened to them? The date was that bad?"

"Oh, no! She just woke up on the wrong side of the bed!" laughed Zane. He began telling Ledge what happened to Max during the day. By the end of the tale, Ledge couldn't help but laugh too.

Alec overheard the story and shook his head.

Lydecker's garage supply.

Max was scoring some gas for her new motorcycle. At least a ride on her new baby would calm her. She heard the footsteps approaching.

"Don't even start Deck! I just had the most horrible day of my life, i said i'm onto tax you a bit of gas, you won't die if i do so! Plus you owe me..." she stopped. This was not Lydecker's scent. This was Alec's scent.

She turned to face him.

"You." She said.

"Me." Replied Alec.

An awkward silence fell between then.

"Listen, i'm sorry for what i said back at my office..." she trailed off.

"Yeah. Me too. I'm sorry." Alec agreed.

"What happened to us?" she asked. "And why did you yell at me like that!"

"You yelled first." The tone was raising again.

"Ok, we're not going anywhere like that. I said i'm sorry. You said you're sorry. Everything ok then?"

"Ok." He paused. She moved on to what she was doing. "How was your day?" he asked. He knew already she had a bad day.

"Bad. But i'll live!" she declared. "Nothing that a ride on my new baby could not cure."

A warm invaded his heart to know that one of his gift could resolve "all"of Max's problem.

"You didn't answer my question. What happened to us?" she repeated.

"I guess, it's the consequence of a bad day." He said referring to the fight.

"No, i mean usually, we fight like that. Why do i feel so weird about it? Like i'm not suppose to yell at you anymore." She sighed. "I mean, usually, we fight, and then, without me saying sorry, we come back to our friendship?"

"It...it's sure weird." He conceded.

"I like it." She declared.

"You liked what?"

"Feeling weird." She smiled for the first time of the day. "Gotta jet!"

"Wait! What about a race again ?" he challenged.

"Uh...maybe another day..." she decided.

"A drink maybe? To forget this day?" he asked his head cocked aside.

"Sure. A drink will do." She agreed.

Alec's place.

He handed her a bottle of scotch.

"I forgot this is the only alcohol you drink." She stated. "Long time i haven't been to Crash. How people see us there?"

"Well, OC's opinion seems to have worked their ways. They have no problem giving a drink to a transgenic, and anyway, most of their clientele are Jam pony crew, so..." he explained.

"I see."

"How was your day?" he asked finally.

She signed but the alcohol helping, she told him everything that had happened to her. By the end of the 'tale', she was laughing at it.

They both were at their 5th bottle of scotch.

"Alec!" it was clear that she was starting to be drunk.

"Yes Max." And him too.

"Where did you got those bottles? And why do you have them?"

"Told you, i'm a business man."

"Yeah, a scam-man!" she snapped. "So why do you have so many?"

"It's to forget." He explained.

"Does it work?" she asked seriously.

"No. It never works."

"What are you trying to forget Alec?"

"This."

He took her head in his hands and kissed her. First startled she open her eyes in shock but then she kissed him back.

"hu...i think we drank too much...i'll go." She said quickly and ran away.

She was blushing from eye to toe when she ran into OC at the entrance of their building.

"Wow wow wow! Where you're running at boo? And do i smell alcohol on you?" her friend asked.

"Hum...i'm going home." Max managed to say.

"I'm going to Crash, you wanna come. Chrisette has finally decided not to celibate."

"I thought that story was one year ago." Max frowned.

"She just joined the all girl team. No more celibate. And she ain't going for both ways anymore."

"Maybe another day, ok? I'll...i need to sleep."

"But you never sleep!" yelled OC as her friend ran toward their appartment. OC shrugged her shoulders and took the opposite direction of Max.

Max woke up the day after with the worse headache of her life. She called command to say she wouldn't be there for the morning briefing and headed directly to her office outside TC. She still felt really bad about the day before, about the kiss. Not that it was not pleasant, and actually it was great. But, she was partially drunk and she needed to have all her wits to face Alec today. She didn't run away because she didn't feel the same, but because she didn't know how exactly she should react. She did had the guts to kiss Alec back, but not to tell him that she felt the same.

She was rehearsing her conversation with Alec, well the things she should tell Alec, when one of the guards came to see her.

"Excuse me Ma'am. But there's someone at the entrance who wants to see you."

"Who is it?"

"A girl ma'am. A civilian."

Max thought it was probably Original Cindy so she told the guard to let the girl come to her office.

"Hello." Said the brunette girl.

"H..hi." replied Max. "Oh my God."

"I...I'm Rachel Berrisford...i got your location from a certain Logan Cale. He said that you could get me to Simon, Simon Lehane." The girl was still a bit pale, but she was alive. All the hopes of Max vanished. Now, there was no chance for her to be with Alec. "He's one of you. Could you reach him? I mean no harm to him." The girl continued.

Max gaped. She couldn't believe her eyes, her ears. At that precise moment, Alec entered the office.

"Listen Max. Listen carefully cause i won't be saying this twice. I know you kissed me back yesterday..." he trailed off sensing the other person in the room. It was a familiar scent...Rachel's scent.

"Hello Simon..." said Rachel shyly.

"Rachel?" Alec was totally lost.

"I think i'm on to leave you two alone." Said Max and she closed the door behind her. She didn't want to cry, but the tears already ran down her cheeks and they wouldn't stop falling. She needed a comfort right away. This was one of the things that her baby could not cure. But her body wouldn't move so she stayed outside her office, crying silently.

In the meantime, Alec was facing a very alive Rachel Berrisford.

"Rachel? How? I mean the paper...you died..." he utter.

"I know, it was my father. A few week, after your visit a woke up. My father wouldn't let me approach you but now, i'm 21 and i can do whatever i want! She exclaimed. "And i want you Simon!"

"That's not my name." he said calmly.

"What?" she asked.

"My name is Alec. Not Simon."

Rachel closed the gap between their two bodies and caressed his left cheek.

"Alec, Simon, whoever you are, i love you." She declared.

She kissed him.

Max heard the words pronounced by Rache and her heart broke. Where would she find comfort? Home, TC? She decided to go to TC. To climb again on the top of the highest building. There she could cry without anyone bothering her.


	11. I feel you, do you feel me?

A/N : So that you won't hate me that much, i offer the Chap 11.

Yeah they'll work things out, sooner than you think!

I'm not that mean for those who thought i was! Lol

Lakergirl08 – Be my beta! Please **puppy dog eyes** please?

Hope you like it, and waiting for your review, nice or flamming...

Chap 11 : I feel you, do you feel me?

Alec pulled away and put a distance between him and her.

"What's wrong Alec?"

"Do you forgive me?" He asked as an answer.

"Of course i do." Rachel said smiling.

"Thank you." He breathed. "I needed to know that."

She then, tried again to close the gap between them but he took a step backward.

"What's wrong?" she asked again.

"I...i need to talk to someone...about this...i'll see you later, ok?"

He didn't event bother to wait for her answer and blurred toward Terminal City.

Max wanted to disappear, she couldn't stop her tears from falling and she was beginning to sob really loudly when she reached her appartment in TC. Some X, seeing their leader that powerless and crying made all people wonder what was going on. Probably the norm, some of them thought.

She didn't know exactly what she was doing, but, she was packing. Then she took her bag and went to her motorcycle. She ignored totally the little voice inside her head saying what are you doing? She was leaving, that's what her body was doing. Though she didn't know where she was going.

She bumped into an X5 who was blurring.

"Sorry." She said.

"It's my fault. I wasn't...Max?"

She raised her head to face Alec.

"What's wrong? What's with the bag? You leaving?" he questionned.

This was totally her : running away when things got rough. But he saw the tears that were still running down her cheeks. She didn't say a word.

"We need to talk. About yesterday." He stated.

"What about yesterday?" she managed to say, her voice still small.

"You kissed me back." 494 stated.

"So? I was drunk." She said. She was defending herself. From what? From hurting. It already hurt to much to know that now the love of his life was back and that she has no place in his heart. Except, that of a friend.

"Is that all it was for you? It didn't mean anything?" he asked his voice sharper than intended.

"Oh God Alec! Don't hurt me! Please, i couldn't bare it! Don't! Please." She pleaded.

"I won't, i promised." He soothed.

Then she looked into his eyes as if searching for something, an answer, well, something that would tell her that she could tell him how she felt.

"Goddam it Max! Talk to me!" he yelled.

A lilttle croud was now gathering around them and wondering what was the argument between their two favorite X5.

"Come on Max! You must feel something, don't you? We kissed and now Rachel's back! Don't tell me you don't give a shit about it!" he prayed that those assumptions were true.

"What do you want me to say Alec? huh? That you can have my approval?" she yelled back. "You ain't having that approval!"

"Approval for what?" he asked frowning.

"For you to live with her. Now that you found out she's not dead...I know you're going to leave." She was back to her small voice.

"So you decided that you would be the first between us to leave. Just to do it before me? How childish is that? You're acting like a spoiled little girl!"

"I'm leaving because i'm in love with you Alec!" she screamed out loud not caring anymore if the entire population of Terminal City and its surroundings would hear her. "I'm leaving because it hurts to be next to you, and you not knowing how i feel, or not caring about it, and to be for you just a friend among others."

He couldn't believe his ears, Max had just said that she was in love with him. When he snapped back to reality, she was no longer in front of him, she had reached her bike.

He blurred to get to her.

"So that's it! You're going leave me like that!" he said harshly.

"I shouldn't have said that, i guess you just found something to tease me about until the end of my life. But that's ok. I just don't want to be around when you two lovebirds will ...Argh...i don't want to think about that...i'm sorry i told you too many times you were a screw up. I can assure you, you're not! Now let me leave Alec. You just won!" she said, still avoiding his gaze.

"You're really self centered, aren't you!" he said laughing nervously. "Max, i don't love Rachel! I love you!"

"But...but she said, she loves you." She sobbed.

"Max, i don't want you to go. I want you to stay with me, i want you to love me! I love you." It was his turn to scream oud loud his feelings. "God Max, i love you so much it hurts to see you sometimes..."

She didn't let him finish his sentence and shut him up by kissing him.

The croud who has been following the scene and the argument, cheered.

The kiss lasted until both of them gasped for air.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." She whispered back.

"Come on, let's not stay outside, people start staring at us." He said quietly.

"Don't care." She replied in a girlie voice.

"If i take you back at your home, you'll get to kiss me more." He suggested.

A smile that reached her eyes appeared on her face and Alec lifted her up and took her home.

Dix, Mole, Joshua, Zane and Ledge were observing the two X5 from afar.

"Told ya all they'll get together today!" exclaimed Zane. "Pay up!" he continued as his fellow transgenics handed him some money.

"About damn time!" commented Mole as he gave his money away.

"Aw! Don't make that face Luke. Come on, i'll buy you a drink at the mess hall!"

"You don't pay anything at the mess hall." Stated Joshua.

"That's the point!" said Zane smiling widely.

His friends just shook their head and went back to what they were doing.

Alec let go of Max once they got in her appartment. It's not like they were going to jump on each other once they were out of sight, right?

Right! Once she was on her feet again, Max turned to Alec and put her arms behind his neck and leaned onto him so hers lips would met his. The kiss was soft, at first but then, it grew more hungrier and passionate, showing by the dance of their tongues how they both craved the other's body. Alec's hands were already under Max's t-shirt. Her caramel skin was so smooth and soft, he had to taste her and slowly he pulled away from their passionate kiss and placed featherlight kisses down her neck. She moaned in response.

And then he bit her shoulder. Max groaned with pleasure.

"Alec..." she whispered.

"Max." His tone was serious.

"Max." He repeated.

Her eyes snapped open.

"What?" she asked.

"Are you sure about this? Once we cross this line, there's no coming back."

For the second time that day, she shut him up with a kiss.

"Would you stop talking and do me!" she ordered.

"Yes ma'am." He grinned.

When she woke up the day after, Max felt a warm body to which she was curled up, a pair of strong harms were around her waist. She never slept that much before. Either it was because she was really tired, or because she was so happy and she felt so peaceful that she had been able to sleep more than two hours (which was her record yet!) She must have been asleep for five hours now. She wanted to move but felt all her muscles tense. They were all sore and she smiled at what had caused them to be sore. Alec and her had made love the entire day until they both were too exhausted to continue. It was around midnight then.

It was still dark outside. Happy or not, tired or not, she still had shark DNA so she couldn't stand sleeping much.

She needed to get up and in her attempt Alec woke up.

"Hey." He said softly.

"Hey." She replied. "You know you don't have to wake up now."

"Stay with me." He said and he tightened up his grip on her waist.

"Ok. But i don't want to sleep anymore." She explained.

"But i do." He pouted.

She smiled and let him lay his head in the crock of her neck.

After five minutes, she had to ask him. Not that she wasn't sure of what she was doing, but she wasn't sure of him. Bad habbits maybe. Anyway she had to know.

"Alec?" she whispered. She knew that he wasn't asleep anymore.

"Mmm?"

"What happened with Rachel?" she asked hesitantly.

His eyes snapped up open and he stared at her. He felt the fear from her. What is she afraid of? I'm here with her.

"She said she loved me. But you know that."

"And, don't you..." she couldn't even pronounce the words.

"I do. But not the way i used to." He knew she needed to be reassured. "I'm not going anywhere Max. I'm here. And i'm here to stay." He cupped her cheek and kissed her gently. "What i needed from her is her forgiveness. For what i did, though with you i understood that i didn't push the button, i didn't killed her. It was Manticore who did it. Well she's not dead."

Flashback

**Three months after the beginning of the siege.**

Max and Alec were on her new high place.

"It's not worth the Space Needle, huh?" he joked.

"No. But it's quiet." Max said quietly.

"Thanks for showing this to me."

"I figured that maybe you would need some time for you. It's been one year now."

She remembered he thought. She was the only one here to know really what happened last year.

"I know that's why you're not really yourself lately." She continued. "If you need to talk, you know where to find me right?" she asked.

He nodded in silence and she rose on her feet to leave him alone.

"Wait." He suddenly said. "I told her that ...what i was...that she was my job...she was so angry at me, and confused and she felt betrayed...i saw her eyes go from love to hatred...she slapped me and ran toward the car...but it was too late..."

She took him in her arms and stroked him.

"It wasn't your fault." She stated. "You're not the one who pushed the button."

"But i lay the explosives..." he sobbed.

"Listen to me...you're not the one who pushed the button...do you understand what i'm saying Alec."

He nodded.

"I had a hard time figuring something like that...Eva, she was one of my siblings...the night we escaped...Lydecker killed her while she was pointing her gun at him...he shot her without even blinking..." she took a deep breath and then continued. "She died protecting me...i always felt responsible...since that night, i don't guns...but i know by now, that it wasn't my fault, i didn't pull the trigger, Lydecker did!" she said harshly. "And i can tell you that you're not responsible of Rachel's death."

"Thank you for sharing that with me." He whispered.

"She loved you. Do you think that it was a simple coincidence that you found out about her, last year. She was waiting for you Alec. She forgave you."

End Flashback.

"But i needed her to tell me that she forgave me herself. Thank you for finding her." He said.

"But it wasn't me, actually. It was Logan. I don't know how he did it."

"I think i know why he did it." Stated Alec.

"Why?"

"He didn't want you to be with me."

"But i told him nothing about my feelings for you..." she said puzzled.

"I sort of told you him about mine. He knew you were searching for a mate from me."

"Why did you tell him?" she asked.

"I don't know, i guess he annoyed me. And there he was, talking to me at Crash like nothing happened and acting like he didn't screw Asha."

Flashback.

**Seattle-Crash-The first week of Max's dates.**

"Hey Alec!" Logan greeted.

Alec winced when he heard the old man. He was sitting with a blond haired girl and talking to her.

"So what's up?" Logan asked.

"Don't touch me Logan, or i'll bit!" warned Alec.

"Hey! What's with the face, not happy to see me!" Eyes Only teased.

"What's wrong with you Logan? I'm not your friend! I've never been, and i'll certainly never will, not after what you did to Max."

"Ouh! I'm afraid." Said Logan.

"You should be." Replied seriously Alec.

"I didn't do anything wrong!" snapped Logan.

"Except, having sex with another woman." Said Alec.

"I wasn't my fault, she showed up and than she was all over me...i mean..."

"Whatever Logan! But i don't think she had a trigger on your head when you did it." Snapped Alec.

"Hey! Don't take that tone with me!" said Logan.

"Logan, what do you want? I have some company here!" he said and smiled to the girl though he already knew that he was going to go home without her. The girl smiled in return and blushed.

"I wanted to talk to Max." The older man said.

"So? None of my business is it?"

"I know your close to her, so maybe..."

"I could tell her that it wasn't a big deal that you screwed Asha, right?" he turned to face Logan a minute then went back to the girl who was sitting next to him. "Sweetheart, would you leave us a moment." He told the girl. The blond nodded in agreement. Alec turned again to face Eyes Only.

"Do you really think Logan that she's going to forgive for that?"

"Yeah!" he said, really believing it.

Alec laughed. "Come on, we all know she won't! And that is good for us." The transgenic informed.

"When you say 'us', it's mostly you."

"What do you mean Logan?"

"I saw the way you look at her! You want her! That's why you don't want her to talk to me, so we could work thing out!"

"You're really full of yourself!" grunted the X5. "Get over it Logan! She doesn't want to be with you anymore. And anyway, she doesn't have the choice anymore!"

"What do you mean? What did you do to her?"

"Me? Nothing. But soon, she'll be out of reach for you. She's not with you anymore, so now she can mate." He explained.

"What do you mean 'mate'?"

"You want a picture Logan?!"

"Nah, nah! She won't do that!" said Logan shooking his head in disbelief.

"Max is a healthy X5, and nowadays, there is not many of us left anymore. Some died during the siege, some are now back to the missions they did, dangerous ones. And it's not safe for us to be what we are. The transgenic council have decided that all X5, in fact, all transgenics, should be mated. As our leader, she was allowed to continue her relationship with you. That and the fact that i and Joshua protected you and that in the tabloids it was nice to see a picture of a transgenic without monster written on it, and instead, 'romance with a revved up woman" or whatever." He paused. "But now, everyone knows in TC that she's not with you anymore, and she doesn't plan to go back to you. So she has to mate. She's a responsible woman, she will do it. And maybe fortunately for me, she'll choose me!"

"But that's sick!" Logan shrieked.

"Well you can yell and shout, but i can tell you this, by the end of the month, that woman, will be mine."

End Flashback.

"My turn now." Alec said as he nuzzled her neck.

"What do you want to know?" she said.

"Well, you said you loved me."

"You doubt it?" she teased.

"No, but i want to know when exactly..."

"When i fell for you..." she sighed, "Remember when we rescued Ralph and her team."

"Yeah?"

"When you soothed Bullet and told him that it was going to okay...first time i saw you as a potential boyfriend...first time i saw that there was more than a soldier in you..."

"Then why did you always hit me?"

"Ah come on...you can't deny that sometimes you really screw thing up...plus it gave me a reason to touch you... I was in Denial. That's how OC calls it." She smiled at him.

"I knew it!" he laughed. "I always knew it." He tickled her and she bursted out laughing.


	12. Epilogue

A/N : Well say farewell to this story, and i hope you enfoyed it as much i did while writting it...

Waiting for reveiws...

Love to all who reviewed.

Oh, and i forgot to do this in all the other chapter but it is obvious that i don't own Dark Angel, otherwise, the show would still be running!!!!!! Anyway, don't sue...

Epilogue

A few days later.

**OC's appartment**

Max was outside OC's appartment. She didn't had the time yet to tell OC that she was with Alec now. She heard her friend talking on the phone.

"So they're together now?" she asked.

Max wondered who she was talking to, and what she was talking about.

"Yeah, i know they're both too stubborn to admit it. Good thing, we helped them realise they both had feelings for each other. I still can believe that she bought the mating thing! I mean, like you were all going to force her to chose a guy she..."

Max cleared her throat.

"Got to go. Yeah, it's her." Then Cindy hung up.

Max had her 'what did you do stance'.

"So it was you?" she said finally.

"Me, Tara, and Zane." OC admitted.

"You're so gonna..."

"What! I don't regrett it and you should admit it : you love pretty boy. I even heard you screamed it! So, why don't we just skip the 'thank you OC, you're the best' and you give me hug, huh?"

Max smiled and hugged her friend.

"You did this! Thank you!" Max said.

"So you're not mad at me, right boo?" asked her friend.

"Not at all!"

"I heard Logan nearly made our plan go sideways."

"Yeah, he found Alec's first love." Stated the transgenic. "But it's all good."

"So he talked to her yet?"

"Yeah, he is right now." She said a little sad. Not for herself but for Rachel. It's always hard to let go.

**A coffee shop near Terminal City.**

Alec was sitting in a booth, waiting for Rachel.

"Alec!" she cried as soon as she saw him.

"Hey, Rachel."

"I'm so glad we talk again, i mean, it must have been a shock to you. During one year you believed that i was dead, and now..."

"No, i mean, yes." He said unsure.

"I was afraid that maybe you had someone else and then you called..."

"I have someone else." He said as quietly.

The smile on the brunette's face faded and a single tear ran dow her cheek.

"I love her." He continued.

"Oh. I should have known that a man like you wouldn't be with alone for long." She tried hard not cry, and at the moment, she wasn't.

"I'm sorry if you got your hopes up..."

"It's the woman yesterday, isn't it." She asked.

He nodded.

"She's beautiful. Now i understand her eyes. She really loves you too." Now she was crying. She rose to her feet and exited the shop. "Good bye Simon." She breathed. She knew that Alec would hear it.

"Good bye Rachel."

**TC – Max's place.**

She just came back from OC's and was planning on enjoying the last hour of her day off in a her tube. Maybe, Alec will join her when he will be back.

She was starting to strip when she heard the door open. She exited the bathroom and saw Alec with flowers in his hand.

"It's for me?" she asked.

"Who else?" he replied.

She ran toward him and jump a little so that her legs were wrapped around him.

"You were going to take a bath?" he asked.

She nodded and kissed him.

"You mind if i join you?" he said smiling wickedly.

"I was going to ask you to..." she said before going back to his lips.

"Are you okay?" she aked.

"Yeah, i am. It's all good!" he said smiling at her.

How could it be not good now that they were together and that they have both admitted their love for each other. Now, that they were feeling the way...

It was a **perfect** day.

**Logan's place.**

"How is it possible that it didn't work! I'm gonna rip his head off. It wasn't suppose to end this way...Arghh." he screamed.

Gnark, gnark, gnark : making Logan suffer, my best hobby. Anyway. That's it for 'Feeling the same way" but i'm still looking for a beta cause i intend to (well i already started to work on the sequel.) start a new story this time more plot, a little more action probably and center on the survival of the transgenic...so if someone wants to be my beta reader, please contact me : my mail, meva.sahazawanadoo.fr


End file.
